


Atardecer en una jarra de cerveza

by Road1985



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cerveza, Cowboys, Crimen, Diferencia de edad, Escritor, Fuego, Hotel, M/M, Recuerdos, Regreso a casa, Secretos, amigos de infancia, enfermedad, incendio, memoria
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: uando Jensen regresa a la pequeña ciudad en la que creció se encuentra con el negocio familiar que su padre le ha dejado en herencia hecho una ruina. Puede tirarlo abajo y vender el solar o volver a ponerlo en marcha.No sabe nada de la producción de cerveza, de llevar un hotel, ni recuerda como es la vida tranquila en un pueblo, frente a su vida en New York.Tampoco sabe que esperar de su amigo de infancia un extraño muchacho que parece tener solo recuerdos parciales de los años pasados, ni sabe que hacer con la gente que comienza a encontrar por el camino; un escritor en crisis, un bombero en el armario, un sheriff que parece conocerle demasiado bien, algún que otro enemigo o hasta un hermano perdido que quiere conocerle.





	1. Chapter 1

El rancho había formado parte de toda la infancia de Jensen. Allí había nacido, crecido, habia besado a su primera chica y se había dafo cuenta allí que las chicas no eran lo suyo.

Había estudiado para entrar en la universidad y había visto a su madre llorar desde la puerta cuando se había ido a la otra punta del país a, New York a estudiar.

Volver ahora se le hacia raro, difícil pensando que sus padres no lo iban a recibir en la puerta. También era complicado volver atrás, a como a él le parecía. Dejar atrás su vida de ejecutivo en la gran ciudad por mantener el sueño de su padre.

Al principio había pensado que era injusto, que un testamento no tenía porqué marcse el resto de su vida. Podía vender el local y sacarse un buen dinero para, continuar con su idea de trabajar en bolsa.

Estaba decidido cuando entró en el despacho del abogado. Le diría que no quería aquel sitio, que se encargara de encontrar un comprador y ponerle las cosas fáciles.

\- Debo leerle el testamento completo antes de que pueda firmarlo o tomar cualquier decisión sobre lo que sus padres le han dejado señor Ackles.

Así que no le quedó más remedio que sentarse a la mesa, frente a ese hombre de mediana edad. Rondaba los cincuenta pero con su traje a medida parecía no tener ninguna edad en concreto.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad de su vida. Sus padres acababan de morir en un accidente de tráfico, uno del que hablaba toda la prensa, con más de treinta heridos y unos cuantos muertos más, ninguno que le importará a Jensen además de sus progenitores.

Eso le convertía en huérfano a los treinta. Que no era como ser huérfano a los catorce como de niño que al poco tiempo ya no recuerda a sus padres. Pero tampoco se había esperando perderlos antes de poder presentarles al hombre con el que pensaba casarse o que no conocieran a sus nietos. También esperaba mostrarles que había tomado la decisión correcta al marcharse, que tenía la vida que siempre había soñado, que era, completamente feliz.

Pero el tiempo para eso había terminado antes de llegsr y tenía que hacerse a la idea de que sus padres se habían ido para siempre.

\- ¿Está listo señor Ackles?   
\- No creo que nadie esté preparado para escuchar el testamento que Le han dejado sus padres. - El abogado asintió, pero era demasiado profesional para mostrar algún tipo de emoción. - Así que acabemos con esto de una vez. Lea el testamento.   
\- Lo primero que tengo para usted es una, carta que le dejó su padre de su puño y letra y dejó estrictamente escrito que nadie más que usted podía leerla, señor Ackles.

Temeroso de lo que iba a encontrar y esperando ya algún reproche, Jensen cogió la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

"Espero que estés leyendo esto a los sesenta años o más, cuando nosotros nos habremos sido siendo casi centenarios.

Jensen hijo, ha llegado el momento de pasar el testigo, no porque yo quiera, sabes que la cerveza y el rancho han sido mi vida y la de tu madre. Ya sabes el motivo ¿no?

Ahora, el lugar que forma parte de nuestra memoria, como nuestro hogar durante tanto tiempo, es ahora tuyo. Es posible que tu trabajo sea uno que llene tu vida, que te haga feliz, que te de un futuro. Entendería que decidas vender el rancho, no pienses que te voy a querer menos por ello.

Pero si, en tu memoria hay los mismos maravillosos recuerdos de ese luger como los hay en la mía, si tienes una ligera idea de lo que te gustaría hacer ayer, de darle un futuro, aunque te de miedo, aunque no sepas como hacerlo, entonces, escucha mi consejo y hazlo. Dales a tus hijos en herencia ese lugar cuando les toque, cuando lo hayas hecho crecer o cuando, por lo menos, lo hayas intentado.

Sabes que siempre te he querido, aunque hubieras tomado un camino camino diferente al mío, aunque hayas la visto de un modo nuevo, más atrevido o más conservador. Siempre has sido mi hijo y siempre lo serás.

Toma tu propia decisión, siempre será la buena para mi y para tu madre."

Podía no haber tenido la mejor relación con su padre en los últimos años, pero seguía respetándole y no había podido decir que no a mantener el rancho vivo y darle una oportunidad antes de venderlo.

Ahora Jensen lo tenía delante. Un viejo rancho, uno que no habia, sido muy cuidado durante los últimos años y que por su aspecto exterior, no daba las pintas de un lugar amado o importante para nadie.

Visto desde fuera, cualquiera diría que se trataba de una enorme casona abandonada, la puerta arrancada, ventanas tapadas por maderos y unos carteles en la carretera que indicaban como llegar, que habían desaparecido en su mayor parte.

Casi parecía que el sueño de su padre había desaparecido antes de que pidiera hacer nada para salvarlo. Tal vez venderlo ahora era la mejor forma de aprovechar la herencia de sus padres.

Entró, entre recuerdos y el tiempo que había pasado, Jensen no estaba seguro como sería ahora aquel lugar. Temía llevarse una decepción, pero tampoco sabía que esperar.

El inteorir era un cúmulo de habitaciones abandonadas y cubiertas por el polvo del tiempo. Recordaba bien la sala de te que su padre había querido dejar como era en el edificio original y a la que se llegaba a través de la recepción, una pequeña sola de madera oscura que no daba un aspecto muy acogedor, por la derecha se llegaba al bar restaurante donde récord as haber comido y cenado buena parte de su infancia. Todavía tenía las mesas con bancos a ambos lados y la barra con todas las baldas de atrás ahora vacías y que en otro tiempo habían estado llenas de todo tipo de cerveza producida por la bodega de sus padres, así como importada de todo el mundo.

Un poco más allá de la recepción estaba los dos ascensores que llevaban a lo que habría sido un hotel algo innovador que su padre quería hacer en su momento y que ahora sería considerado ecoturismo, agroturismo o turismo rural términos que veinticinco años atrás no existían.

Sin embargo, esa parte del sueño no llegó nunca a ser realizada, aunque Jensen no era más que un crío entonces y no sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Aún así, sus padres, él y algunos de los trabajadores del sitio vivían en aquellas habitaciones.

No quiso subir, allí los recuerdos eran demasiados, algunos más bonitos sido otros y algunos para los que no estaba preparado.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, con las manos apoyadas en jarra en las caderas y, se preguntó que hacer con el lugar.

Se había marchado porque quería otra cosa, porque pensaba que la vida en un sitio así no le llevaría a ningún lado e incluso había llegado a pensar que no quería terminar teniendo la misma vida que su padre.

Ahora parecía que el destino había decidido mostrarle que las cosas pasan por un motivo, que se habla criado allí, había, crecido allí y ahora la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad de ser, tal vez, feliz allí.

\- Tal vez... - Se echó a reír, sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos. - Tal vez puedo darle una oportunidad.

*

"Negocio en reapertura busca plantilla. Son necesarios recepcionistas, camareros y cocineros y sobretodo expertos en cerveza y su producción. Estamos comenzando, queremos hacer algo nuevo y fresco y por eso, necesitamos gente con ganas. No se ofrece un gran sueldo al único, pero juntos creceremos juntos."

Lo cierto era que Jensen no estaba seguro si el anuncio era correcto, si recibiría alguna respuesta o si alguien le tomaría en serio en la ciudad. Pero ya lo tenía planeado, si pasaban los días y nadie se interesaba por él, entonces, cerraría el sitio, lo vendería y volvería a la vida que conocía en la gran ciudad.

Mientras tanto, para entretenerse y no sentirse el mayor estúpido del pueblo al que nadie hacía caso, se puso manos a la obra a limpiar el enorme edificio que había caído en sus manos. Tenía mucho que hacer, reparaciones que reclamaban una mano, un par de capas de polvo por todos los muebles, pelusas de suciedad que se movían libremente como si fuera su casa y unos cristales cubiertos de lo que casi parecía moho, que no dejaban traspasar la luz.

Definitivamente iba a estar entretenido. Tanto, que cuando quiso darse da cuenta, se estaba quedando a oscuras y ni siquiera se había molestado en ver si tenía luz eléctrica en el edificio. No era así, se estaba haciendo de noche, estaba sin luz en un enorme edificio que parecía una casa embrujada a punto de dejar salir uno cuantos fantasmas y tuvo que encender la linterna del móvil para no ir golpeándose con las cosas.

No le gustaba la oscuridad, esa era una de las características de la gente de ciudad, acostumbrada a las grandes luces, a los espacios en los que nunca se hacía de noche, donde no sabían lo que era la oscuridad y donde las estrellas, más que en el cielo, solo se podían ver en el planetario.

Por eso, como si de un gato al que le saltan por detrás se tratara, dio un respingo cuando la puerta del edificio se abrió y el sonido de una intensa lluvia inundó el sitio. Eso unido al fulminante relámpago que iluminó todo de golpe, seguido de un trueno que parecía haber golpeado el suelo y la sombra que apareció en la puerta y que más parecía el asesino de Se lo que hicisteis el último verano", le pareció increíble no acabar gritando.

Se quedó petrificado pensando cual era el arma de defensa más cercana que podía alcanzar si aquel tipo era un psicópata y se abalanzaba sobre él. Lo que no se esperaba era escucharlo reír, mientras se quitaba la capucha y como un enorme enorme san bernardo u otro tipo de perro peludo, agitó la cabeza y con el siguiente relámpago, Jensen vio un millón de gotas de agua salir volando de un pelo demasiado largo para lo que estaba acostumbrado.

\- Menuda lluvia. El tío del tiempo siempre se equivoca, parece que lo hace a posta. Menos mal que estás abierto, si hubiera pasado hace días por aquí con este tiempo, mañana estaría en la cama como cuarenta de fiebre. ¿Vas a abrir la bodega entonces? No sabía que los Ackles habían vuelto.

Jensen no sabía si en la oscuridad de la noche, el desconocido podía ver si boca abierta, sus ojos bien abiertos clavados en él o si podía escuchar su corazón palpitando fuera de si por el miedo y la sorpresa.

\- No he abierto todavía... ni siquiera se si voy a abrir en realidad. ¿De qué conoce a mis... a los Ackles? - Dijo Jensen intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero con la idea todavía en la cabeza de que no tenía ningún cuchillo, que poder esconder, a mano.

\- Todo el mundo conoce aquí a los Ackles. Al principio la gente recelaba de ellos, ya sabes, un sitio pequeño no se lleva bien con la gente nueva. - El extraño entró un poco más, sin preguntar y se quitó la gabardina. - ¿Donde te puedo dejar esto? Está lleno de agua y no quiero molestar.

\- Déjalo ahí, la verdad es que está hecho todo un desastre, así que tampoco se van a notar mucho un par de charcos. ¿Y tú eres?

\- Perdona, soy un desastre con las presentaciones. Soy Jared, Jared Padalecki y acabo de volver al pueblo, así que no se si llevas mucho tiempo aquí o si eres nuevo.

\- No soy nuevo en el pueblo, pero digamos que también hace poco que he vuelvo.

\- Ah, genial entonces. Ya no me siento como el bicho raro al que todos miran porque dejó su casa para buscar un vida mejor y al no encontrarla vuelve. Ahora ya somos dos.

\- Ah, si, bueno... más o menos. - Jensen empezaba a pensar que con la tormenta se había ido la luz y algunos internos del psiquiátrico más cercano, entre ellos este gigante, que incluso para alguien que pasaba del metro ochenta y cinco era enorme. - Ya que parece que conoces el sitio, ¿no dará la casualidad de que sabes donde está la caja de fusibles para pode dar la luz?

El tal Jared se detuvo en seco, estaba ahora lo bastante cerca como para que Jensen ya pudiera verle la cara. No parecía peligroso con esa sonrisa bonachona y los ojos casi brillantes, incluso en la oscuridad, por no hablar del cabello empapado pegado a la cara... aunque eso era lo que se decía de muchos de los pirados que atacaban a la gente, parecía una persona normal.

\- Te parecerá imposible, pero me pase la infancia dando vuelta por todos los rincones de este sitio. - Mientras hablaba, Jared caminó con total seguridad por el enorme recibidor del edificio. parecía conocerlo a la perfección, dejó a un lado a un par de sillones hechos polvo y logró no golpearse con una mesa de café. - Jugaba mucho el hijo del dueño; durante los veranos estaba convencido que sería camarero aquí y durante el resto del año, intentaba convencer a mis padres, desde que tenía cuatro años, para que me dejaran ser camarero aquí porque no me gustaba estudiar.

Jensen se preguntó si en algún momento de sus horas limpiando, se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente en el suelo o soñando. Si se trataba del destino, le estaba gastando una pequeña broma.

Recordaba esos años, recordaba al niño que había sido su amigo durante mucho tiempo, aunque había olvidado su nombre, hasta ese momento. Claro que recordaba a Jared, al minicamarero, como le llamaban los clientes del bar y del hotel, siempre despeinado, siempre sonriente, siempre diciendo que en cuanto acabara el curso le pediría a su padre trabajar a tiempo completo con él, porque se le daba muy bien por cervezas o manejar la recepción.

Los dos chicos, Jensen cuatro o cinco años mayor que el chico siempre largo y delgado, habían sido grandes años durante una buena temporada, hasta que Jensen había comenzado el instituto interno.

Su vida había sido diferente desde entonces, lejos del pueblo, lejos de sus padres y de todos los que había conocido antes. Olvidarse de un amigo de infancia fue fácil entre los ordenadores, laboratorios y todas las actividades a las que se apuntaba para averiguar cual era su verdadera vocación.

\- ¿Tú eres Jared? ¿Jared?

\- ¿Nos conocemos? Cómo te decía, acabo de volver al pueblo y bueno, digamos que tengo una memoria clínicamente selectiva. Me cuesta recordar las caras de la gente.

\- Soy Jensen... Ackles. Decías que jugabas con el dueño de este sitio... creo que jugabas conmigo.

\- Ow. Espera. - Jared se abalanzó sobre él y por un segundo Jensen temió tener razón y que fuera un loco con problemas. - ¡Jensen! Había olvidado tu nombre. ¡Jensen Ackles! Pues claro que sí.

Y de pronto le estaba abrazando, levantando del suelo casi sin esfuerzo y agitando como si quisiera hacer caer todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos.

\- Yo también me alegro de haberte reencontrado, pero no me gustaría estropear el recuerdo de este momento vomitando.

Le dejó en el suelo y dio un paso atrás, como si estando cerca no pudiera ser capaz de contenerse y fuera a cogerle otra vez.

\- ¿Y puedo saber que es lo que te ha hecho entrar en medio de la noche en un edificio abandonado y sin luces?

Jared se rascó la cabeza y se echó a reír.

\- La lluvia ha tenido mucho que ver, la verdad. Pero si te soy sincero y recuerdo que prometí decirte siemfñe la verdad poesie eras mi mejor amigo, quería ver el estado del edificio, por si merecía la pena meterle mano.

\- ¿Meterle mano? Eso suena muy mal.

De nuevo, Jared se echó a reír y está vez el pensamiento de Jensen fue que su risa le hacía sentir cómodo y que era contagiosa, pero obviamente no le dijo nada.

\- Lo que quería decir, es que crecí alrededor de este sitio y cuando vivía, fuera, mi mente no hacía más que traerme recuerdos de esos años. Queris volver, necesitaba volver y cuando me enteré que la birroteca, como siempre me había imaginado llamándola estaba cerrada y abandonada, pensé que tal vez... No soy empresario, no tengo alma de alguien que levanta este sitio de la nada, así que creo que encontrarte aquí, ha sido cosa del destino. ¿Necesitas un camarero o un recepcionista o alguien para arreglar los grifos?

Jensen no supo que decir en un primer momento. Por un lado era cierto, había puesto el anuncio, así que buscaba gente para trabajar con él. Por otr, no era una persona, que creyera en el destino, siempre había estado seguro de ser quien creaba su propio destino.

Pero aquel encuentro había sido tan fortuito, tan imposible. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se habían visto, cada uno había llevado su vida, cada uno en una parte del país y de pronto se encontraban en el punto de partida como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya que estás aquí, tienes derecho a ser mi primer empleado, aunque ahora mismo los dos deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra para que este sitio vuelva a ser lo que era y llame la atención de los futuros clientes.

\- ¿Quiere eso decir que me contratas?

\- Eso quiere decir que voy a necesitar tu ayuda y espero que no te arrepientas de tener a tu amigo de infancia como tu jefe.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una ciudad relativamente pequeña, relativamente en medio a nada con una espectaculares vistas de las grandes praderas, con las montañas al fondo y un lejano pero atrayente aroma a mar. A veces llegaba alguna de las dos últimas mandas de bisontes y los turistas gastaban megas de sus cámaras de fotos para tomar recuerdos.

La ciudad también era relativamente desconocida, lo cual era sinónimo de tranquila, con ese encanto de la vieja ciudad del medio oeste que casi se había detenido en el tiempo porque quería seguir viviendo en los cincuenta.

Pero si algo la hacía verdaderamente atractiva o lo había hecho en el pasado, había sido ese enorme edificio de madera, con olor a madera natural y a cerveza, olor a comida casera y el silencio del lugar que no tenía un parking propio, que no aceptaba grandes grupos de turistas que iban de paso, ni adolescentes en viajes de estudios.

Servir siempre fría había sido un referente en la zona como un principio de lo que en el presente todo el mundo llamaba turismo rural. Cuando todavía no existían los móviles y nadie te si Internet a mano, las parejas y las familias pasaban allí fines de semana o vacaciones al clslr del sol del verano, esperando ver algún zorro o disfrutando de las lluvias de estrellas.

Un poco más adelante, cuando los móviles comenzaron a hacer fotos el sitio empezó a parecer viejo. De pronto, a la, gente ya no le importaba como se hacía la cerveza ni quería beberla recién salida del barril.

Los tiempos estaban cambiando y los viajeros también, le había escrito su padre a Jensen en sus primeros mails.  Claramente no le había dicho lo rápido que el negocio se había ido a pique, ni que lo habían mantenido con vida solo por el amor que él y su esposa tenían por el lugar.

Ahora, Jensen se encontraba con un edificio que muchos tirarían abajo o venderían por una buena suma y para olvidarse de él.

\- ¿Crees que soy un masoquista por hacer esto?

Jared se secó el sudor de la frente con el pañuelo que llevaba todo el día al cuello para evitar el polvo que levantaban cada vez que daban dos pasos. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A este sitio. Fue el sueño de mi padre y mira como terminó. - Jensen alzó los brazos e hizo que Jared mirara a su alrededor también, como si no se había dado cuenta que estaban en un edificio en ruinas y abandonado. - Tal vez el sitio esté maldito y no deba menterme en medio. Tal vez debería dejarlo estar.

\- Jensen, no nos conocemos mucho, por lo menos no de adultos. - Jared se aceró a él y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, como si fueran los amigos de toda la vida. - Pero recuerdo al niño que no paró hasta que hubo construida una casa en el árbol.

\- ¿En el árbol? ¿Qué árbol? Estamos en medio de un desierto, bonito, pero un desierto después de todo.

\- Ven conmigo.

Jared salió de lo que en otro momento fue el bar. Jensen le siguió sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando o lo que quería. No iba a negar que llevaban toda la mañana trabajando, limpiando, arreglando o encontrando nuevos problemas, así que no le venía nada mal respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Sin decir una palabra, Jared dio la vuelta al edificio, con lo grande que era tardaron varios minutos en hacerlo. Jensen no preguntó, le gustaban las sorpresas, así que simplemente se dejó llevar.

Hacía calor, aunque allí parecía que siempre hacía calor. Además, la temporada de lluvias había pasado, así que el cielo estaba completamente limpio.

Jared se detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Ahí la tienes!

Jensen miró a su alrededor, árboles, desde luego no había, de lo contrario no sería un lugar tan exótico por lo desértico, pero entonces lo vio, delante él, no era un árbol, ni siquiera era un tronco de un árbol muerto hace tiempo. Era un tuvo grande, largo y clavado en el suelo del que habían hecho salir una especie de ramas a un lado.

Tenía pintas de estas bastante oxidado, pero lo habían pintado con un bonito color ocre que le hacía parecer madera y mejor estado del que realmente se encontraba. No se lo podía creer, había olvidado aquella construcción que tenía delante, pero ahora, rápidamente, los recuerdos volvieron a él, las horas que había pasado de crío trabajando en aquella plataforma, pensando como poner las paredes, que siempre se caían por culpa del viento o como ser capaz de poner dos ventanas sin tener que pedirle ayuda a su padre.

También recordó en ese momento, que Jared había hecho todo los por ayudarle, pero al ser cuatro años menor que él, a duras penas había podido mover los maderos de un lado a otro.

\- Eras un buen ayudante, llevando las herramientas y contando los clavos. 

\- ¿Recuerdas eso?

Jensen se echó a reír.

\- Si, ahora si. Me acuerdo que estabas obsesionado con contarlo todo, los tornillos, lo clavos, los maderos, había que contarlo todo, porque no querías perder nada. Recuerdo que me hacía mucha gracia como ibas con una carpeta para apuntar hasta el martillo que teníamos.

\- El tema es que tu querías una casa en árbol, pero como había ningún árbol lo bastante grande por la zona, hiciste a tu padre construir un árbol artificial. ¿Tanto has cambiado en estos años como para no ser capaz de hacer lo imposible ahora?

Por fin entendía a que venía todo aquello. 

Sonrió, sorprendido porque Jared, alguien que casi era un desconocido se preocupara por él y lo que más llamó su atención en ese momento, que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que se habían visto la última vez, seguía conociéndolo.

\- ¿Por qué parece que estás más ilusionado que yo con sacar adelante este sitio?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Este sitio fue una leyenda en manos de tu padre, ¿no te acuerdas? Venía gente de todo el país, estaba en las guías de viajes y...

\- Y mi padre estaba tan emocionado con su negocio que se olvidó de venir tres veces a mis representaciones en el colegio. - Jensen se puso en camino de nuevo hacia el interior del edificio. - Supongo que nuestras perspectivas son ligeramente diferentes.

Al entrar de nuevo, los recuerdos de lo que había sido ese sitio en otro tiempo, asaltaron su mente, hasta casi hacerle caer al suelo. Cierto era que había sido feliz dentro de aquellas paredes, había visto gente ir y venir, había escuchado historias de las cuatro esquinas del país.

Eso no quería decir que su vida hubiera sido perfecta, ni mucho menos. Había sido junto con Jared, el único niño que se movía de forma regular por allí, así que amigos, lo que podían llamarse amigos de verdad, nunca había tenido.

Además, a pesar de vivir en pleno Texas, sus padres nunca habían sido el prototipo de cowboys. Cuanto no habría dado Jensen por aprender a montar a caballo con su padre, por poder comprarle un bonito sombrero para su cumpleaños o hacer las cosas que los chicos del sur hacían con sus padres.

Pero su padre había querido ser siempre el hombre de ciudad que buscaba la paz del campo.

\- Mis padres lo dieron todo para que este sitio, incluso creo que le dieron más amor del que invirtieron en mi. Tuvieron suerte de que yo fuera un buen chico, un crío tranquilo que nunca se metió en problemas, porque ellos no estuvieron muy encima de mi.

Dio unos pasos más hasta lo que un tiempo atrás fue la recepción del hotel. Miró hacia arriba, donde estuvo una lámpara, no una araña de hotel de película de terror, pero si una que lo iluminaba todo y daba un aspecto familiar y tranquilo al sitio.

\- Ahí, junto a la recepción había unas cuantas plantas. No se si lo sabías pero a mi madre le encantaba tener plantas donde podía, decía que le daba vida a su entorno. Si hubiera sido por ella, también habría tenido unos cuantos perros y gatos, pero mi padre decía que luego habría mucho que limpiar. Eran muy diferentes, como los espacios del hotel. - Jensen se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirar los espacios que tenía delante y los que sabía que formaban parte del lugar. - Este sitio era... era la mejor parte de los dos, la cervecería era cosa de mi padre, era un gran apasionado, mi madre prefería pasar las horas en la cocina del restaurante o asomándose por esa pequeña ventanita para ver si a la gente le gustaba o.  no él menú que había propuesto ese día. Mi padre decía que la recepción tenía que ser siempre un lugar impoluto, perfecto y llamativo, mientras que mi madre siempre decía que el salón de te tenía que ser el destino de los clientes, para que pasaran allí las tardes. - Jared lo escuchó hablar sin decir una palabra, se apoyó en el mostrador de recepción y se fijó en sus bonitos ojos verdes que recorrían el sitio, pero sobretodo, los recuerdos de su infancia. - No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero este edificio representa mi infancia, representa a mis padres... no puedo dejarlo morir.

Al no escuchar respuesta de ningún tipo por parte de Jared, pensó que lo había dejado y que estaba hablando solo. Pero allí estaba, los brazos extendido sobre la encimera y las piernas largas. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo realmente alto que era. 

\- Lo has hecho a posta, me has hecho recordar la casa del árbol para que recordara lo que este sitio significa para mi. 

Jared se encogió de hombros como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, pero mantuvo la sonrisa. 

\- vale, vale, tu ganas. Recuerdo porque mis padres lucharon tanto por este sitio y... No digo que vaya a apostar todo lo que tengo, pero me gustaría, darle una oportunidad, pintarlo, repararlo, abrirlo y ver lo que pasa, no se si por ellos o por mi. 

\- Entonces hay, que ponerse manos a la obra, este sitio no va a estar listo para recibir gente en un par de días.

Jared volvió a ponerse el pañuelo al cuello y recogió el martillo que había dejado apoyado en el suelo. 

Jensen todavía no sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello, porque estaba dando un salto tan grande sin saber si iba a funcionar.

Podía salir mal, a su padre le había ido mal y era quien más había estudiado el mercado. Además Jensen era prácticamente un recién llegado al pueblo. 

Pero también podía salir bien, podía encontrar su futuro, podía estar ya pisándolo y solo tenía que darle una pequeña oportunidad. Tal vez la ciufdf no era para él, tal vez no tenía que haberse marchado en un primer lugar y habría aprendido de su padre sobre cómo llevar el negocio o más bien, como evitar que le sucediera lo mismo. 

\- Si te conociera un poco mejor, diría que estás a punto de salir corriendo porque estás muerto de miedo. - Dijo Jared con el martillo en el hombro. 

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener las cosas tan claras? 

\- Porque Jensen Ackles y yo éramos un gran equipo de críos y sigo teniendo confianza en él. 

Jensen no dijo nada más. De alguna forma que no era capaz de comprender, confiaba en las palabras del chico que hacía veinte años, sus ojos le daban confianza, todo en él le daba confianza y sólo, únicamente por esos y porque quería recuperar la memoria de sus padres, decidió dar el paso más grande de su vida.

*

Jared tenía razón. El lugar no estuvo preparado para abrirse al público en dos días y tampoco en el mes siguiente. Pasaron casi seis semanas antes de que los dos estuvieran satisfechos con el trabajo que habían hecho. 

Se habían convertido en un equipo, uno muy bueno en la construcción. También se habían vuelto a hacer grandes amigos, no como lo habían sido siendo niños, eso estaba pasado. Ahora compartían trabajo, incluso inversión. Pese a que no había podido poner mucho de su parte, Jared se había empeñado en ayudar en lo posible a poner el sitio en pie. 

Jensen agradeció la ayuda y el apoyo,las ideas que tomaban juntos o las que Jared le quitaba de la cabeza por ser demasiado conservador. Jared era todo lo contrario, soñador, lleno de ideas espontáneas, curiosas a veces. Pero juntos colocaron todo su sitio, las mesas en el bar, los sillones y sofás en la, sala de café, las habitaciones todas diferentes, todas con un encanto especial, incluida la del director del hotel, la de Jensen que Jared no le había dejado ver hasta que la tuvo perfectamente arreglada. 

Por eso, Jensen quiso que fueran los dos juntos los que decidieran el momento de la inauguración del hotel.

Lo que Jared no quiso hacer, fue ayudar a Jensen con más entrevistas de trabajo. 

\- Aunque hayamos hecho todo el trabajo juntos, voy a ser un empleado tuyo. No sería justo que tuviera que ver en la contratación de nadie. 

Para eso tampoco estaba preparado Jensen, o bien le gustaban todos los candidatos o no le gustaba ninguno, o bien eran demasiado simpáticos o bien eran bordes para trabajar de cara al público. 

Al fin, no le quedó más remedio que dejarse llevar por su instinto, como había hecho con Jared y contratar al chico de Los Angeles que llegaba sin curriculum, con poco más que un nombre, Colton Haynes y que parecía ser un buen camarero detrás de la barra y se preguntó que hacía ese cantante que parecía el nieto de Frank Sinatra venido desde Escocia. 

Así, el hotel se llenó de los primeros trabajadores y con ellos, llegó el día de la apertura. 

La gente del pueblo conocía el sitio, habían sido clientes en el pasado y esperaban con ganas volver a verlo abierto, vivo de nuevo y ver lo que el hijo de Allan Ackles era capaz de hacer con él. 

Un día duro, pensaron todos, lleno de fallos y aciertos pero sobretodo un día en el que restaurante estuvo lleno, la gente disfrutó del te en el salón, apreció la visita a lo que en poco tiempo sería una bodega de cerveza. 

Lo mejor llegó al final del día, cuando Jensen se dio cuenta que ya estaban ocupadas cuatro habitaciones y que un cliente más llegaba para quedarse por un tiempo indefinido. 

Lo reconoció en seguida o por lo menos reconoció su personalidad. El tipo era un hombre de ciudad, de los Ángeles o New York y estaba ocultándose. 

Solo le dio un nombre, David y Jwsen tuvo que volver a preguntar para sacarle el apellido. 

No hizo más preguntas cuando rellenó su ficha, pero se tomó unos momentos en fijarse en sus detalles físicos.

Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y vestía con un traje que no era ni informal ni lo contrario. Era un hombre que cuidaba la barba que cubría su rostro o lo corto que llevaba el pelo. También cuidaba su voz sus palabras, para no decir demasiado y su letra, la de un escritor. 

\- Estoy seguro que este sitio será perfecto para tomarme unas vacaciones. 

\- Estamos recién abiertos, desde luego no se sentirá agobiado con nosotros. 

El teléfono de su huésped sonó, lo miro y lo volvió a guardariwntras seguía sonando. 

\- Ya, sabes como son los números comerciales. Nunca te dejan en paz. ¿Cuál es mi habitación? 

\- Segundo piso, habitación 202. Espero que esté cómodo con nosotros durante su estancia. 

\- Estoy seguro de ello. Tengo experiencia con hoteles y el suyo ya me parece un luger encantador para tomarme un retiro.

\- ¿Un retiro?

El huésped sonrió con un gesto que ya implicaba que no iba a decir nada y no iba a responder, así que Jensen, para evitar parecer demasiado curioso, no preguntó y le dio la tarjeta de su habitación.

Mientras se marchaba escuchó su teléfono sonar de nuevo, pero David, una vez más, miró de quien se trataba y lo guardó en el bolsollo.

\- Primer huésped misterio del hotel, ¿eh jefe? - Colton se apoyó en el mostrador de recepción y miró, junto a Jensen al hombre que desaparecía por las escaleras. - En La no tienes oportunidad de fijarte en la gente que se mueve a tu alrededor. Todo el mundo tiene prisa o piensa que quieres robarle. Por eso me gusta la vida de los pueblos.

\- ¿Qué crees que ha venido a hacer aquí?

\- Probablemente lo mismo que tú y yo jefe, escapar de una vida que no le gusta y buscar algo diferente.

\- Espero que él también lo encuentre.


	3. Chapter 3

David abrió los ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse todos los días a las 8:47 para ducharse, desayunar, ir a correr al parque durante 38 minutos, volver a casa, ducharse de nuevo, poner música, Bach siempre ayudaba a la inspiración, sentarse frente al ordenador, respirar profundamente tres veces y ponerse a escribir. Quien decía que los escritores son unos maniáticos, no le había conocido, entonces pensaría había que encerrarle en un manicomio por maniático compulsivo.

Pero aquella mañana era diferente. No había puesto el despertador, pero igualmente, se despertó a las 8:49, debía tener el reloj dentro ya, sin embargo, en vez de escuchar el tráfico constante que había bajo su casa, había silencio a su alrededor y los olores eran completamente diferentes, frescos, naturales, intensos y embriagadores.

Había dormido bien, tranquilo y no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado. Eso era algo nuevo después de semanas con pesadillas provocadas por el maldito bloqueo creativo. Quien iba a decir que no ser capaz de sacar a un personaje de una habitación rodeado de mafiosos que querían matarlo iba a hacer que se viera él mismo, en sueños, en medio de esa habitación y terminar acribillado por unas balas que no podía evitar.

Tal vez no había sido una gran idea marcharse sin decir nada, desaparecer sin informar a su agente, a ningún amigo, a nadie donde iba o cuando volvería; pero su agente le agobiaba con que tenía que entregar pronto un borrador del libro, sus amigos le pedía leer algo o se burlaban, con mejor o peor intención diciendo que se la pasaba el arroz de ser escritor; sus padres le encontraban ofertas de trabajo y el mundo en general, parecía dispuesto a hacer todo posible para no dejarle escribir.

Así que se había líado la manta a la cabeza, había sacado un billete de tren al primer destino que le había aparecido en el buscador al escribir, "USA, donde perderse una temporada" y haciendo una maleta con lo poco más de lo estrictamente necesario, se había marchado para ver las cosas con un poco más de perspectiva.

La ducha era imprescindible, aunque no era la enorme cabina que tenía en su apartamento de Manhattan, le ayudó a despertar. se puso cómodo, odiaba tener que llevar los trajes a las reuniones con los editores y a las presentaciones de los libros. Pocos sabía que era alguien amante de un vaquero o cualquier vestuario deportivo.

Había pasado la primera noche en el hotel, así que todavía no sabía que tal se comía allí, pero nunca había estado en la zona, así que decidió dejarse de prejucios porque allí no fueran a tener tanta variedad de comida como en New York y bajó a desayunar.

había conocido al dueño del hotel el día de antes al hacer el check-in. Imaginó que era cosa de la novedad o porque todavía tenía poca plantilla trabajando. Era un tipo de su misma edad, visiblemente atractivo, con esos ojos verdes y una sonrisa sincera espléndida que no había podido evitar mirar.

Ahí estaba otra vez, antes de las ocho, había oído decir al chico de recepción, asegurándose que todo estaba a punto para comenzar el día. Aunque no lo había pillado el primer día, ahora sabía que el dueño del hotel se llamaba Jensen, que también venía de la  gran ciudad y que estaba tomando el negocio de sus padres.

El chico de la recepción, Colton, un chico del sur, humilde, sonriente y muy hablador, no había tenido problemas en echar todas las flores posibles a su jefe. Le había contado mucho sobre él, pero había algo en la mirada del propietario, algo en la forma en la que era educado con todos... David no sabía como explicarlo, imaginó que era por ser escritor y que siempre necesitaba ver más allá, más profundamente en el interior de las personas. Tal vez era también porque le había gustado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto.

\- Buenos días. - Le saludó y el director le sonrió cálidamente.

\- ¿Cómo ha pasado su primera noche con nosotros señor Giuntoli?

\- He dormido como un bebé y pensaba que me costaría más, porque estoy acostumbrado al ruido de a calle y aquí solo se oyen los grillos por la noche un par de gallos de las granjas cercanas.

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo, antes no sabía dormir si no había algún atasco y ahora las vacas del vecino, cuando las saca para comer el pasto, me relajan. - Los dos rieron, los dos eran hombres de ciudad, habituados a las mismas cosas y se entendían sin problemas. - Miré...

\- De tu, por favor, creo que seremos de la misma edad y cuando me llaman de usted me siento viejo.

\- Disculpa, David. Mir hagamos una cosa, el hotel ha comenzado a funcionar muy bien pero parece que la gente no quiere madrugar, es lo que tiene estar de vacaciones. No he tenido tiempo a comer nada todavía. ¿Aceptas desayunar conmigo como regalo de bienvenida o por ser uno de los primeros huespedes de mi hotel?

\- Aunque lo que acabas decir suena a una cita, ¿No lo tengo que tomar como tal verdad?

Jensen negó con la cabeza y bajó la cabeza mientras sonreía con timidez.

Se sentaron juntos en una mesa, podía elegir, el comedor estaba medio vacío. Después de beberse el café, probar un zumo natural y comerse cuatro tostadas, cuando podría haberlo dejando en tres.

\- ¿Toda la comida es así de buena por aquí? Sabes muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado a comer en la gran ciudad.

\- Algo me dice que te lo vas a pasar bien por aquí. - Respondió Jensen mientras miraba su reloj. - Ahora tengo que dejarte, tengo que ir a hablar con la gente de cocina para ver cual va a ser el menú de hoy.

David y el dueño del hotel se despidieron y el escritor se quedó mirando al otro hombre mientras se marchaba.

No era el primer hombre en el que se fijaba, era consciente de ser gay desde que era un adolescente y así lo había plasmado en muchos de los personajes de sus libros. 

Además, Jensen era básicamente su tipo y mirarle el culo fue lo primero que alegró que día. 

Luego fue el bonito paseo hasta el centro del pueblo. El hotel estaba a las  afueras, a casi media hora pie, tiempo más que suficiente para reparar un poco de aire fresco, mirar un cielo azul, escuchar los pajarillos que se ocultaban entre los árboles y pensar que aquel no era un mal sitio para comenzar una historia de misterio donde el protagonista podía encontrar el amor.

La ciudad era pequeña, cualquier ciudad era pequeña cuando alguien venía de New York, pero nada más entrar se dio cuenta que aquel lugar tenía un encanto único y personal. Unas señoras sentadas en la plaza central le saludaron como si le conocieran, dos hombres que salían de una de las cafeterías le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda o si buscaba una dirección y un pequeño grupo de adolescentes se ofrecieron para llevarle a un buen hotel. 

Todo el mundo eres simpático, no con esa simpatía de película de terror en la que seguida sabes que está ocurriendo algo raro y que alguien va a morir. 

Aquella gente tenía una vida tranquila y cualquier forastero que llegará era una gran novedad por la que hacer una fiesta. 

\- Te acostumbradas a ciudadanos acogedores que no quieren nada a cambio.

David se dio la vuelta y se preguntó si aquellos pueblo estaba lleno de tíos atractivos. A diferencia de Jensen, este desconocido no parecía ser consciente de ser guapo o tal vez no lo buscaba.

Rubio con una descuidada barba de varios días y un gorro que le calaba hasta las cejas pese a que no hacía frío. Contrariamente vestía con una camiseta corta que marcaba un cuerpo trabajado en el gimnasio.

Su sonrisa era amplia y tranquila, acogedora, como todo lo demás en ese pueblo. 

\- Perdona, es la costumbre. Soy Stephen, público el periódico de la ciudad aunque no hace mucho era tan forastero como tu. Supongo que te conviertes rápidamente en uno de ellos.

\- David.

El recién llegado alargó la mano para saludarle y David respondió de la misma forma.

\- No se si te lo han dicho alguna vez, pero tu cara me suena.

David sonrió y se pasó una mano por el pelo en gesto nervioso y casi avergonzado. 

\- No eres el primero, no. He escrito un par de libros, tal vez me has visto en la tele, presentándolos. 

\- ¿Eres escritor? Espera, eres David Giuntoli. Claro, he leído tus cuatro novelas. Adoro el giro de tus historias. ¿Cuándo saldrá la siguiente? - Stephen era lo bastante listo como para darse cuenta que había metido la pata al ver como el rostro del escrito cambiaba y palidecía. - Lo siento, no pretendía...

\- No te preocupes. No tienes porque saber que estoy en medio de un bloqueo creativo y que por eso he venido aquí. 

\- Supongo que te habrás dado fuera que soy un gran fanlo tuyo y por eso me gustaría ayudarte en todo lo posible para salir de ese mal momento. Si quieres, te puedo enseñar la zona, llevo tiempo aquí y conozco alguna historia interesante que tal vez te ayude con tu bloqueo.

\- Me gustaría tener un guía local.

\- Perfecto, ¿Dónde te hospedas? Mañana tengo el día libre y podríamos dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Puedo pasar a buscarte. 

David le contó sobre su elección del recién abierto hotel que pretendía abrir una bodega de cerveza. Stephen lo conocía, todos en el pueblo habían visto las obras durante semanas y Stephen había recopilado historias sobre el pasado del lugar. 

\- Aprovecharé entonces a visitarlo mañana. - Dijo Stephen con un tono e voz que rozaba el ser ilusionado. - Me paso después del desayuno y mientras tu terminaste comer o arreglarte o lo que hagáis los escritores famosos yo daré una vuelta por el edificio.

Así quedaron. David no se podía creer que en un lugar como aquel fuera tan fácil conocer gente y hacer lo oque parecían, sin llamarlo ñor ese nombre, sus primeros amigos. 

Parecía que las cosas comenzaban a salirle bien por fin. 

*

Al final del día Jensen estaba agotado y arrastrándose, llegó hasta el bar y aprovechando que ya no había nadie y que tan sólo quedaban Tom al piano tocando notas sin ton ni son y Jared que estaba terminando de fregar los última vasos, se dejó caer en una silla con un sonoro quejido que se convirtió en gruñido.

\- Me descalzaría ahora mismo. Los pies me están matanto. No me había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba hasta este momento.

\- Por mi puedes descalzarte. - Dijo Tom levantando un copa de whiskey. - Como si quieres quitarte la chaqueta y la camisa porque tienen calor. 

\- Muy gracioso pero reservo el striptease para el día que lleguemos al huésped un millón. 

Jared lanzó una carcajada, un sonido que se había convertido ya en parte del hotel porque casi reverberaba en todas direcciones y hacia sentir a todos bien. 

Se colgó al hombro el trapo ya húmedo con el que estaba secando los vasos y se sentó en la mesa junto a Jensen.

\- Están siendo unos grandes días. He oído hablar a la gente en el bar. Les gusta este sitio y tienen gran curiosidad por como será la bodega. - Jensen lo escuchaba en completo silencio, mirándolo fijamente. - Creo que nos irá bien, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este lugar. 

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar así? - Jensen miró a su alrededor sin saber que era lo que tanto llamaba la atención del camarero. - Yo solo veo un millón de cosas todavía por hacer y me imagino todo lo que puede llegar a salir mal.

\- Deberías salir más. 

Jensen no se esperaba que Jarre le disparara algo así. No creía que la imagen se mostraba al mundo fuera la de alguien solitario y desesperado, un tipo sin amigos, ni sitio al que ir.

\- Con todo lo que hay que hacer por aquí...

\- Te aseguro que lo que sea que estás pensando puede esperar un poco más. - Jared se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio una a palmadas en la espalda. - Además, tienes que conocer a tu competencia por aquí, que ofrecen los otros bares, que servicos ofrecen los otros hoteles.

Desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, Jensen se había dado cuenta que Jared tenía in gran talento para convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa.

Tal vez fuera por su sonrisa o por su personalidad casi infantil que lo hacía inocente, al mismo tiempo que atrayente para pasar hablando con él todo un día. 

Por eso, aquel día no fue una excepción. Jensen no quería salir, pero tampoco sabía decirle que no.

\- Decidido. Tom ¿te apuntas?

\- Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a salir donde haya buenas bebidas y tipos solteros... y atractivos si no es mucho pedir.

\- Perfecto. Entonces mañana los tres mosqueteros nos vamos de fiesta donde nos sirvan copas en lugar de ponerlas. 

Definitivamente, Jensen no quería salir en el día que había decidido fuera su jornada libre, pero de nuevo, la sonrisa y la ilusión de Jared solo le permitió asentir.


	4. Chapter 4

Hacía mucho tiempo que Jensen no iba a bailar. Incluso antes de dejar la gran ciudad, ir a bailar suponía exponerse delante de unas cuantas cientos de personas que le miraban. No le gustaba dejarse notar, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y mucho menos saber que había ojos que no solo lo miraban, sino que lo deseaban. Ya había pasado por eso, ya había salido mal y no quería volver a pasar por eso, de lo contrario no se habría perdido en una localidad pequeña, no habría montado un hotel, no lo habría convertido en el centro de su vida y no habría dejado que todas las miradas se centraran en el legado de sus padres en lugar de en si mismo.

Pero aquella noche se había dejado convencer, sin protestar, sin poner excusas, por su socio y camarero y por el pianista recién contratado de su hotel, para salir, tomar algo y al final, terminar cantando y bailando.

Recordaba el bar de cuando era más crío, las primeras veces que había salido, en el instituto sus amigos y él habían terminado allí. No es que la ciudad tuviera muchas más opciones tampoco, no cuando se buscaba algo que no fuera un bar con paredes de madera, mesas de madera, música country durante toda la jornada, dos mesas de billar, un toro mecánico que ya no funcionaba y un par de tipos de refrescos para los menores que no podían beber todavía alcohol o que no llevaban encima el carnet falso.

De cualquier modo, aquel bar el Quiet Horse, nombre que poco tenía que ver con la vida que siempre se movía en su interior, era el centro de la vida nocturna de la ciudad y allí estaban, dos antiguos compañeros de instituto, dos viejos amigos y un cantante aterrizado allí desde Escocia, bebiendo, riendo, pasándoselo bien... bailando y cantando.

\- No sabía que cantaras tan bien. Nunca te había oído. - Le dijo Jared cuando Jensen terminó la tercera canción que le habían retado a cantar y le entregó una jarra de cerveza.

Jensen bebió la mitad casi sin respirar, mientras cantaba olvidaba que era una persona tímida y que no se sentía cómodo cuando extraños le escuchaban cantar.

\- No suelo hacerlo fuera de casa.

\- No dirás que te da vergüenza cantar con esa voz. - Tom rodeó su cuello con un brazo y bebió de su vaso de whiskey. Lo mío no es el country, nene, pero desde el punto de vista de un crooner,te puedo decir que te podrías ganar un buen dinero extra en el hotel si te unieras a mi algunas noches al piano.

Jensen no contestó. No tenía ninguna intención de ponerse a cantar en su propio hotel y mucho menos hacerlo como un trabajo extra. Bebió un nuevo trago de cerveza y puso la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño para desaparecer.

\- Se te van a salir los ojos.

Jared dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Tom junto a su oído. Se volvió. El pianista sonreía con malicia, con la seguridad de alguien que era capaz de leer las miradas y los pensamientos de los demás.

\- No se de que hablas.

\- Vamos, que somos mayorcitos los dos. No me digas que Jensen no es uno de los tíos más guapos que has visto en tu vida.

Jared siguió mirando a la puerta por la había desaparecido Jensen y se puso tenso. Terminó su cerveza y sin contestar, se encaminó a la barra para pedir una bebida nueva. 

Tom le siguió y aprovechó para pedir una cerveza él también.

\- Dime que no me he equivocado. Jensen te gusta ¿verdad? Los tíos te gustan, digamos que es una habilidad que tengo, saber que es lo que le interesa a la gente, en la cama o para compartir su vida y te aseguro que llevas un cartel en la frente en el que dice que te gusta nuestro jefe.

Jared se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en la barra y respiró con fuerza.

\- No te equivocas, es cierto Jensen me gusta, pero...

\- Ah no. No hay peros cuando se trata del corazón o de atracción física. De cualquier modo, - Tom se apoyó también en la barra e hizo chocar su jarra con la del camarero en forma de brindis. - se que no suele ser una buena buena tener una relación con alguien del trabajo, menos aún si es tu jefe y tu socio, pero si te gusta... Vamos, hasta a mi me gusta con esos ojitos verdes, esa sonrisa y su carisma. Es solo que no es exactamente mi tipo, no se por qué.

\- Ojos verdes hmm. Dime más detalles con los que le describirías.

Tom se echó a reír ante la petición.

\- ¿Describir a quien, a Jensen? ¿Donde estamos ahora, en un taller de escritura creativa?

Pero al ver que Jared se mantenía serio, que se lo había dicho en serio y que esperaba su repuesta, enmudeció un momento. Se mantuvo mirando al camarero un momento más, era cierto que tenía esa capacidad especial para ver dentro de las personas y no le había costado mucho ver que Jared no le quitaba la vista a Jensen, pero que este no se daba cuenta porque estaba demasiado ocupado con su hotel.

Sin embargo, aquella extraña petición le había cogido por sorpresa y no sabía de donde veía, no lo que significaba realmente.

\- Por favor, hablo en serio. Dime como es Jensen, hazme una descripción suya.

\- Ehm... bueno, ya que quieres saberlo... Tiene ojos verdes, intensos muy bonitos la verdad, aunque supongo que serán las pecas en las mejillas las que los hacen destacar. También es bonita su sonrisa, aunque no suele mostrarla. No creo que haga falta decir que es rubio... espera, creo que ese es el problema, no me gustan los rubios.

Jared miró fijamente a su jarra de verdad, había escuchado todo lo que el músico le decía sin decir una palabra, como si estuviera creando en su mente una imagen de Jensen que no había visto nunca.

Sonrió por fin, para mayor sorpresa todavía de Tom e incluso con la poca luz del bar, parecía que se ponía colorado, que sus mejillas se ruborizaban con el pensamiento que estaba pasando por su mente.

\- ¿Va todo bien? 

\- Si, ahora todo está genial gracias.

\- Es raro es de que te diga como es Jensen. 

De nuevo, Jared se puso tenso, pero la repentina llegada de Jensen, teléfono en mano, nervioso, alterado.

\- Me acaba de llamar la policía, ha habido un incendio en el hotel, nada serio dicen, un pequeño cortocircuito en la parte trasera de la bodega. 

\- Oh dios mío. - Jared le agarró el brazo, tiró de él y le hizo apoyarse en la barra. Nunca se había visto como alguien especialmente protector, pero había algo en Jensen, tal vez el recuerdo de haber sido amigos de niños o simplemente, porque como decía Tom, su socio y jefe le gustaba de verdad. - ¿Hay algún herido?

\- Si, bueno, nadie grave, uno de los huéspedes estaba por ahí, dando una vuelta... pero no me han dicho mucho. Yo vuelto al hotel y luego quiero pasarme por el hospital, si alguien ha salido herido por mi culpa...

\- Estoy seguro que no es culpa tuya, tranquilo. Seguramente habrá sido una subida de tensión.

\- O algún ratón de campo ha mordido un cable. Vamos, creo que un tío de aquella mesa está intentando ligar conmigo - Tom hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia una de las mesas del fondo, donde un tipo le sonrió. - y sus amigos y él todavía no han pedido nada. Le pediré que nos lleve al hotel y luego le pagaré el trayecto de la mejor forma posible.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Dijeron Jensen y Jared casi al mismo tiempo, pero Jared el que siguió hablando, Jensen no se quitaba de la cabeza lo ocurrido en el hotel. - Vas a quedarte solo con un desconocido, que te sonríe y vas a pasar la noche a solas con él.

Tom asintió con total normalidad.

Pero Jensen no tenía tiempo para debates morales, sobre lo que él haría o no con un desconocido. Necesitaba ir al hotel y saber si al final había sido culpa suya, si había un cliente en el hospital por un cable que había dejado suelto o por el motivo que fuera, no sería capaz de perdonárselo.

Así que sin darle más vueltas al tema, aceptó que Tom hiciera lo que quisiera, con tal de llegar cuanto antes de vuelta al hotel.

Aunque él no se fijó mucho el tipo que se había convertido repentinamente en su chófer, a Jared le llamó a atención que el tipo fuera tan alto como él y de aspecto recio, fuerte, que chocaba con una voz cálida y aterciopelada.

Pero dado que quería preocuparse por Jensen solo prestó atención a su nombre, Tom, que casualidad, ahora si que sería difícil diferenciarlos, pero no dijo nada y dejó que su amigo se fuera con el desconocido, unos pasos por delante, hacia el parking del local.

Le miró, se le veía preocupado mientras caminaba a su lado, con los hombros tensos, la cabeza baja y la mirada puesta en el suelo, silencioso más de lo normal y se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto nervioso.

Le gustaría hacerle sentir bien, darle un abrazo, tocarle, hacer algo que le ayudara. Pero a pesar de haber sido amigos de niños, había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora, como dos adultos, no tenía la confianza suficiente con él para hacer algo semejante.

Por eso, simplemente le siguió, a su lado, en silencio, esperando que fuera Jensen el primero en decir algo. los dos subieron al coche de ese tal Tom, en la parte trasera, mientras su amigo estaba ocupado coqueteando con él.

\- Todos los locales nuevos y sobretodo uno tan grande como el nuestro, tienen problemas al inicio.

\- Esto no es un problema, Jared, es un susto terrible, con alguien que ha salido herido. - Jensen desvió la mirada a la ventanilla del coche. 

No estaban lejos del hotel, así que cuando llegaron los bomberos todavía estaban allí y había un par de coches de policía y una ambulancia que puso el vello de punta a Jensen.

Sin embargo, sentado en la camilla no había un cliente, si no uno de sus chicos.

Colton llevaba puesta la mascarilla de oxígeno, cubriendo boca y nariz y una manta cubriendo los hombros, porque estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

El muchacho levantó la mano al verles llegar y sonrió. Sino fuera por esos pequeños detalles, se le veía perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, el paramédico que le estaba atendiendo no le dejó moverse.

\- Ey, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Casi como si de un padre aterrorizado se tratara, Jensen agarró el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos.

\- Tranquilo jefe, estoy bien. he respirado un poco de humo, pero este tío no me deja ir hasta que no se que resultado del latido de mi corazón se normalice.

El paramédico sonrió al darse por aludido, pero siguió rellenando el informe de Colton.

\- ¿Y que hacías ahí dentro en medio del humo y... había fuego?

\- No he visto fuego, era todo una nube de humo a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Pero que hacías ahí dentro? - Lo zarandeó Jensen hasta sobresaltar al muchacho. - Si has visto algo de peligro, haber pedido ayuda, haber llamado a alguien. ¿Por qué tenías que ponerte en peligro tu?

Jared apareció tras él, le agarró tiró de él para separarlo de Colton, en ese momento tan solo alguien con la suficiente fuerte podría haberlo hecho, estaba demasiado nervioso, algo se había desatado en su cabeza, algo que mucho más fuerte que él.

\- Jensen para. Colton está bien, ¿lo ves verdad? Ha inhalado un poco de humo, pero se encuentra bien y el cliente que decías que había resultado herido, David, se lo han llevado al hospital, pero los bomberos que le han sacado, dicen que no ha sido más que susto, estaba medio inconsciente cuando han dado con él y por precaución le han llevado al hospital.

\- ¿David? ¿Giuntoli? ¿El escritor? - Colton bajó de la camilla y se quitó la mascarilla pese a las protestas del paramédico. - Ahora si que vamos a salir en toda la prensa jefe.

\- Vaya, supongo que no vengo en un buen momento. - Jensen se dio la vuelta. 

No esperaba la visita de nadie, no en una circunstancia como esa y menos cuando se trataba de un tipo trajeado, algo más joven que él, que desentonaba con una mochila al hombro y mostraba una pequeña y educada sonrisa.

Su cara no le era desconocida, tal vez era otro de los muchachos del pueblo con los que había jugado de niño, pero no estaba seguro. 

Tenía una mezcla de ropa forma y barba de varios días, cabello muy corto y varias pulseras de tela en la muñeca. Traje caro y deportivas. Casco de moto bajo el brazo y el aspecto de disponer de un jet privado o por lo menos viajar en primera clase.

\- No, no es un buen momento, pero sería peor si todo el edificio estuviera en llamas. - No era lo más educado que Jensen podía decir, pero estaba nervioso, cansado y todavía asustado. - ¿Nos conocemos?

\- No personalmente, pero nuestros pares fueron socios en este hotel. Se podría decir que tu padre ponía las ideas y el mío el dinero. Me gustaría volver a hacerlo, me gustaría ser tu inversor para levantar este lugar como se merece. Soy Stephen.

\- Lo siento, pero ese nombre no me dice nada, no sigo mucho las noticias de sociedad

\- Jefe, - Llamó Colton la atención de Jensen. - Ahora si que vamos a ser noticia. 

*

El sonido de algunas voces cercanas hizo despertar a David.

Estaba seguro que todo lo ocurrido había sido un sueño... o una pesadilla, no estaba seguro. Pero desde luego, no esperaba que hubiera sido algo real, no hasta que despertó en el interior de un box de de urgencias del hospital, con el tubo de oxígeno sujeto a la nariz, lo que parecía un via de suero inyectada en el brazo, un terrible dolor de garganta que no le permitía dejar salir apenas sonidos y un mareo, que mezclado con el dolor de cabeza, hacían su día, uno de los peores de su vida.

\- Despiertas por fin. Perfecto, Tyler tenía razón.

La voz provenía de una doctora rubia que le sonreía desde los pies de la camilla.

\- ¿Tyler? - Preguntó David, con la garganta rasposa.

\- Perdona, somos una ciudad pequeña, pocas veces pasa algo importante y cuando es así, tenemos a nuestros maravillosos bomberos. Tyler es el que te sacó del incendio.

Entonces lo recordó.

Había decidido dar una vuelta por el hotel y los alrededores, descubrir todos sus rincones y ver si así encontraba algo que le devolviera la inspiración para su nuevo libro. 

El lugar era inmejorable para las ideas, tranquilo, sin nada que pudiera distraerle, lejos de la civilización de la gran ciudad; no había cobertura y nadie le había reconocido, a excepción de uno de los trabajadores del hotel, Colton, que había prometido mantener el secreto sobre quien era.

El hotel era bonito y tras dar un primer paso por la zona, empezó a perfilarse como un buen lugar en el que crear un romance entre dos personajes que escapaban de algo. la zona del te parecía un lugar perfecto para que sus personajes destriparan su pasado y el bar, donde aparecería el malo de la situación, alguien que formaba parte del pasado de uno de los dos. 

Entonces decidió visitar la bodega, nunca había estado en una y pensó que tal vez uno de sus dos protagonistas podía tener dinero, ser hijo de una familia que siempre se había dedicado al campo y había hecho una fortuna.

La bodega en cuestión era uno de los sitios más silencioso en los que había estado nunca, con olor a madera viaje, a los barriles, al tiempo que pasaban allí fermentando la cebada. El lugar le daba paz y tranquilidad para pensar, iba a pasar mucho tiempo caminando por sus pasillos si Jensen se lo permitía y con Jensen, si el dueño del hotel quería acompañarle.

El tiempo allí dentro se detuvo o pasó demasiado rápido y cuando quiso darse cuenta, las luces se encendieron, se estaba haciendo de noche, no había comido, tampoco había cenado, simplemente había deambulado por allí durante horas, con la mente en blanco o la mente trabajando por fin en la primera estructura de su nuevo libro.

Un ruido no muy lejos de donde estaba fue lo que llamó su atención, lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. eran pasos y alguien que trabajaba, que hacía algo. 

Movido por la curiosidad porque creía estar solo, siguió el ruido, pero cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina donde creía que estaba la otra persona, se dio cuenta que no había nadie y el sonido se había detenido.

Escuchó pasos de nuevo a su espalda, pero cuando se giró de nuevo, no llegó a ver nada porque alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza. No llegó a quedar inconsciente, pero si lo bastante atontado como para tardar en reaccionar al olor a humo que comenzaba cubrirlo todo.

No fue hasta que aquel bombero, a quien no pudo ver la cara por llevarla cubierta por la máscara para respirar, no cargó con él y lo sacó fuera de la bodega, que no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, humo, fuego, incendio que podría haberle matado.

\- Espero no molestar. - La voz del hombre hizo que David volviera al presente, después de todo no recordaba mucho más de lo ocurrido. - No se si la doctora te ha dicho algo sobre mi, soy Tyler.

\- El bombero que me ha salvado la vida.

\- Un poco excesivo, pero si, soy Tyler, soy bombero y te saqué de la bodega.

David respondió a la sonrisa del recién llegado de la misma forma. 

Al verlo ahora, se dio cuenta que recordaba haberlo visto cuando le dejó en el suelo, fuera de la bodega y se quitó la máscara. Ya en ese momento le habían llamado la atención sus ojos claros, llenos de fuerza y decisión. Ahora llamaban mucho más la atención por su cabello negro y la sombra de barba, también negra.

\- Quería asegurarme que estabas bien. 

David asintió.

\- ¿Te preocupas tanto por todas las personas a las que sacas de los incendios? - Se pasó una mano por el pelo en forma de gesto nervioso, no sabía por qué pero aquel atractivo desconocido, le ponía nervioso.

El bombero se echó a reír y se apoyó en la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me gusta mucho mi trabajo, me gusta ayudar a la gente, pero no, no me preocupo tanto por todos. 

\- ¿Entonces por qué yo?

\- No recuerdas haberme dicho nada ¿verdad? - David le miró en silencio, sin comprender. - Dijiste que querías que fuera tu héroe.

\- ¿Qué dije qué? 

David no recordaba haberse puedo tan colorado en toda su vida. Nuca había deseado tanto desaparecer de un lugar y de un momento. Estaba claro que Tyler era un tío atractivo, cualquiera lo vería, pero David no era de los que se lanzaba sobre el primer hombre que se ponía delante, por mucho que acabara de salvarle la vida.

Tyler se echó a reír.

\- Tranquilo, que no me has invitado a cenar ni nada parecido. Dijiste algo como querías que fuera tu modelo. Me picó la curiosidad sobre si eras fotógrafo, pintor. ¿Eres artista?

\- Escritor.

\- ¿Escritor? Fantástico. 

David recordó entonces vagamente haber dicho aquello. recordó también que mientras había estado medio inconsciente había pensado en un personaje, el héroe que ayuda a todos, pero al que nadie ayuda porque creen que es una especie de superhéroe.

Tyler parecía perfecto para ser la imagen física de ese personaje, tal vez verlo al despertar como si de la bella durmiente se tratara, había ayudado, pero se sentía avergonzado por habérselo dicho a él, aunque no fuera consciente de ello.

\- No suelo tener mucho tiempo para leer ahora, digamos que mi vida no es fácil; pero siempre me quedo dormido, en la cama con un libro encima. Siempre me ha gustado la idea de conocer a un escritor, parecéis gente... diferente, con esas mentes brillantes llenas de ideas. ¿Cómo lo hacéis?

David se quedó sin palabras, mirándole, con una especie de sonrisa nerviosa en los labios y volvióa pasarse la mano por el cabello. 

\- Nunca me he visto con una mente brillante ni nada parecido y mucho menos ahora, que estoy en medio de uno de esos bloqueos del escritor.

\- Vaya, lo siento. - Un silencio incómodo se creó entre ambos, que se quedaron mirando sin más. - ¿Te estás tomando unas vacaciones?

\- Algo parecido.

\- Hmmm. Creo que mañana te darán el alta. No se como te encontrarás ni si querrás; pero dado que quieres que sea tu héroe... o lo que eso quiera que signifique para un escritor, deja que termine de salvarte y te ayude a salir de tu bloqueo. Mañana a las dos unos amigos preparan una barbacoa, date por invitado y ven conmigo. Así durante unas horas no piensas en tu bloqueo y quien sabe tal vez la música country, la carne buena y unas cervezas te liberen el cerebro.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando la camioneta dejó New York, ninguno de los integrantes de aquellas vacaciones tenían idea clara de donde ir o por cuánto tiempo. Disponían de más de dos meses libres hasta el inicio del último curso en el instituto artístico de la Gran Manzana. Con ese curso terminaba su educación y cada uno debería tomar su camino en la vida.

Por eso, por no pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal cuando terminaran el siguiente curso o simplemente por no asumir que en diez meses tendrían que despedirse de sus mejores amigos si querían perseguir sus sueños, decidieron no hablar de ello, tomar una carretera y seguirla hasta encontrar otra y así, hasta que dieran con un lugar lo bastante interesante para quedarse unos días.

Dormirían por el camino, comerían por el camino y dejarían bien guardado cualquier tipo de mapa. Lo importante era estar juntos y pasar unas buenas vacaciones para recordar siempre. 

Estabq ya anocheciendo cuando llegaron a las afueras de la pequeña, ciudad. Llevaban casi tres días de viaje y querían tomarse un par de días en un lugar donde dejar aparcada la camioneta y descansar en la misma cama. 

Todos estaban de acuerdo y una ciudad de Texas, que a, simple vista se veía parada en los años sesenta con sus casas bajas, el olor a pastel de manzana recién hecho inundándolo todo, un silencio tranquilo y acogedor, roto a veces por los pocos coches que iban pasando y con el anuncio del nuevo hotel con el que se abría una bodega de cerveza, como nuevo centro de eco turismo, llamo la atención de los cinco jóvenes urbanistas. 

Jade paró la camioneta y se dio la vuelta hacia sus compañeros. 

\- Hoy no conduzco más. Quiero una cerveza y un sitio con buena música.   
\- Secundo la propuesta, a este paso se pone el culo plano. -  Contestó Trevor que aprovechó el momento para limpiarse las gafas.   
\- Creo que todos queremos comer y beber algo. Y si Google no se equivoca, no a doscientos metros hay un local de moda en la ciudad. - Todos se volvieron hacia Summer y la miraron mal. -  ¿Qué pasa? Estamos cansados y buscábamos un sitio donde dejarnos caer antes de buscar un hotel.   
-Deberíamos haber encontrado el sitio de forma espontánea.   
\- Hale, cariño. Te aseguro que a veces eres demasiado rigido con todas tus normas. ¿Entonces qué, probamos ese sitio al que le han dado cinco estrellas por sus hamburguesas o nos ponemos a dar vueltas por el pueblo buscando otro sitio? 

La respuesta llegó cuando todos, incluido Hale se pusieron en marcha hacia el local que había encontrado Summer. 

\- Eres un buen bardo. -  Tom cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Hale con la sábana y se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. -  Pero todavía no me has dicho de que estabas escaneando cuando dejaste New York el otro día.   
\- No estaba escapando. 

Tom se echó a reír y alargó la mano a la mesilla para coger un cigarrillo.

\- Un chico como tu, como tus amigos, no acaba en un pueblo como este si no está escapando de algo. O buscando algo. ¿Qué es? 

Hale miró por la ventana, era el tercer piso del hotel, el otro hotel que tenía la ciudad, cincuenta años abierto, tres generaciones trabajando allí y perfectamente cuidado como el primer día. 

No había dudado en hacerle una seña a Tom cuando sus miradas se habían juntado en el bar. Era mayor que él, tenía más experiencia y le encantaba como bailaba y cantaba. 

Se había dejado llevar por el hombre maduro, por su sonrisa, su acento, por sus manos y su boca. 

No había dudado en darle una segunda oportunidad a sus sentimientos y por el momento no iba nada mal. 

\- Estudiar y pensar que en diez meses todo van a ser casting, rechazos y esperar que mi interpretación guste a alguien sin tener que exponerme demadiado me asusta.   
\- Así que actor.   
\- En potencia. He hecho un par de cosas sin importancia como muerto en la tele. Creo que hice más en el instituto de lo que hecho en la universidad.   
\- Se como luchar contra el miedo escénico. Si te quedas un par de días más, te puedo dar un par de trucos que me ayudaron en mis años en el teatro.   
\- Pero no estoy solo aquí. Depende de lo que decidan mis amigos también. 

Tom le ofreció el cigarrillo pero Hale lo rechazó agredido. En su lugar se puso las gafas y cogió el móvil. 

\- Eres encantador cuando te haces el interesante, pero más todavía cuando sacas al cerebrito que llevas dentro. Dime que me vas a dejar conocerte.   
\- ¿Hueles eso? Humo, huele a humo.   
\- Estoy fumando ¿A que va a oler? Si te molesta...  
\- No, no. Huele a humo... De fuego, de incendio. 

Hale se levantó de un salto de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Miró en todas direccionew un momento y en seguida vio la columna de humo a lo lejos. 

\- Ahí. ¿Qué hay ahí?   
\- Oh dios mío. -  En cuanto Tom se acercó a la ventana vio a lo que se refería Hale y reconoció el lugar y vio la columna de humo. -  Es... Es el hotel de Jensen. Se quema el hotel. 

Se puso el primer pantalón que pilló, una camiseta y sin preocuparse ya del muchacho con el que había pasado la noche salió corriendo de la habitación. 

*

Pocas horas después, Jensen había dado cuatro vueltas al hotel, por dentro y por fuera. Buscaba algo, lo que fuera, un rastro, una hoguera improvisaba por unos excursionistas perdidos o la prueba de que una tormenta imposible había dejado caer un rayo y había provocado el desastre. 

Pero los bomberos habían dicho que no había sido un accidente, habían encontrado el mechero, la gasolina y los papeles quemados. No había sido un accidente, era imposible, alguien había intentado prender fuego a su hotel. 

No había sido culpa suya, tal vez no había sido culpa suya, pero vidss inocentes de sus clientes, que afortunadamente de momento no eran muchos, habían sido puestas en peligro. 

Se sentó a la barra del bar, el humo no había llegado hasta allí. Se sirvió una cerveza y se la bebió casi de un trago. 

\- Sabes que no es tu culpa ¿verdad? 

Jared se sentó a un lado y el recién llegado, Stephen, lo hizo con al otro. 

\- Espero no ser desconsiderado y que no penséis que no me importa vuestra opinión, pero apenas os conozco.   
\- No me siento mal, -  Stephen alargó la mano y cogió otra cerveza. - en realidad creo que nos sentiremos todos peor después de haber tomando unas cuantas de estas a las nueve de la mañana. Pero tienes razón, no te conozco y mis palabras no van a hacerte sentir mejor, pero sabes que es la verdad.   
\- A mi me conoces... Un poco más. -  Jared aceptó también una cerveza para él. - Pero sea, como sea, es cierto, alguien quería hacerte daño, intentaron quemar el hotel, pero al final no hicieron mucho daño, nadie salió lastimado...  
\- David, el escritor, está en el hospital.   
\- Inhaló un poco de humo, está bien, el sheriff Morgan te lo ha dicho, no ha pasado nada. 

Jensen asintió y respiró con fuerza. Sentirse culpable siempre había sido fácil, era su mejor estado de ánimo. No había tenido la culpa por la muerte de sus padres y aún así pensaba que podía haber hecho algo para cambiar eso. 

No tenía la culpa por pelearse con ellos, de haber pasado años lejos por haber querido seguir su vida, ser libre, estudiar lo que quería y estar con quien quería. 

Tampoco tenía la culpa de ser sincero y muy listo, lo bastante como haber descubierto que su ex, su entonces hombre ideal y perfecto le estaba siendo infiel con otra persona, con una mujer. Mucho menos tenía culpa de que hubiera estado todo ese tiempo con él porque tenía dinero. 

No tenía culpa de ninguna de las cosas que le habían ocurrido en la vida y aún así, se sentía responsable de absolutamente todo.

El incendio era sólo una cosa más. Pero lo cierto era que sus dos compañeros de copas tenían razón, no podía echarse encima algo que habían intentado hacerle a él y a su hotel. 

\- ¿Colton está bien? ¿Ha vuelto al hotel hoy por la mañana? - Preguntó Jensen  
\- Aquí estoy, jefe. Te dije que estaba bien. ¿Qué necesitas? 

Jensen sonrió por primera vez en horas. Apenas conocía a esa gente y llevaban trabajando juntos unos días, pero en cierto modo, casi los sentía como si ya fueran su propia familia. 

A Colton lo veía como un hermano pequeño a quien proteger y Jared... Era extraña la sensación que provocaba el cowboy en él. 

Se sentía cómodo con él, tranquilo, como se siente el que está hablando con su mejor amigo de la infancia. 

\- Tenemos que limpiar todo esto. Tenemos clientes a los que atender y David volverá pronto y tiene que encontrarse su habitación como nueva, limpia, sin olor a humo y preparada para que olvide lo que pasó anoche. 

\- Ese es el espíritu de los que salen siempre adelante y me estás dando más motivos todavía para darte esto.

Stephen deslizó la mano por el mostrador y Jensen se quedó mirando la pequeña hoja de papel. Hacía mucho que no veía un cheque y le hacía recordar a los viejos tiempos de los negocios de su padre.

Esperaba escuchar al recién llegado echar a reír, decir que le estaba tomando el pelo y descubrir así su extraño sentido del humor. Pero Stephen siguió bebiendo de su cerveza y simplemente se le quedó mirando, esperando que fuera Jensen el que dijera algo.

\- ¿Va en serio?

\- ¿El qué? Te dije que nuestros padres se conocían, te dije que estaba interesado en convertirme en tu socio. ¿Crees que lo dije por decir? Esta es mi propuesta. Tu haces lo que quieras con el hotel, pero escuchas mi propuestas y si te gusta alguna, la llevas a cabo. Yo pongo dinero, porque lo tengo y porque tengo buenos recuerdos vividos aquí. Pero no tengo las ideas y creo que vosotros sois los indicados para eso.

\- ¿Nosotros?

Stephen miró a Jensen, luego a Jared y finalmente a Colton se que acercaba a ellos y Tom, que acababa de aparecer en la puerta del bar. el escocés lo miraba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustado, sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar y respiraba con dificultad porque no estaba acostumbrado a correr para llegar a los sitios.

Detrás de él había alguien a quien ninguno de los otros había visto nunca, un muchacho alto, delgado, con gafas y con la expresión de saber que no debía estar allí.

\- Si vosotros. - Stephen se levantó del taburete y comenzó a caminar por el bar. Se detuvo, se puso las manos en la cintura y sacó pecho respirando con fuerza. Sonrió y los volvió a mirar a todos. - Vamos, ¿Soy el único que lo veo? 

\- ¿Ver el qué? No es que se vea mucho con todo el hollín que ha dejado el humo. - Puntualizó Colton sentándose también a la barra.

\- Yo veo un grupo con ganas de hacer algo grande, un grupo a quien le importa este sitio y que estará dispuesto a darlo todo para convertirlo en un sitio de referencia en lo que al turismos de la zona se refiere. Veo un director general, que se preocupa por sus trabajadores y por sus clientes, alguien a quien he oído cantar y que está dispuesto a animar la velada de los clientes todas las noches. - Dijo mirando Tom y este le hizo algo parecido a una reverencia. - Veo también alguien que trabajará duro y llegará lejos aquí dentro. - Jared se dio por aludido, aunque no esperaba lo que Stephen dijo a continuación. - Espero que todos los que vamos a dejar nuestro sudor aquí, seamos sinceros y evitemos secretismos y secretitos. - Le miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada y siguió hablando. - ¿Colton verdad? Se que llegarás lejos, pero por tu edad, diría que eres un camarero espectacular.

\- ¿De donde os habéis sacado a este tío? - Preguntó Hale en voz baja dando un paso hacia Tom. Sabía que no pintaba nada allí, pero Stephen tenía algo hipnótico en su forma de hablar, parecía uno político que comienza a hacer campaña y sus palabras gustan.

\- Creo que pasó ayer por aquí, lo vi hablando con Jensen, pero no tengo idea de quien es. Lo que creo es que si Jensen le estrecha la mano, ese tío se acaba de convertir en nuestro nuevo jefe. Si estás buscando trabajo, sería un buen momento para acercarte a él.

Cuando Jensen había entrado en el hotel, una vez que los bomberos le habían dado el visto bueno para hacerlo, no se imaginaba que el día iba a tomar ese camino. Entonces lo había visto, literalmente , todo negro, tanto a su alrededor, con las paredes cubiertas por el hollín, como en su interior, pensando que no habría forma de sacar el hotel adelante con sus recursos.

De pronto se encontraba hablando con un tipo que quería poner dinero en su negocio, quería dejarle hacer las cosas a su modo, como si de su nueva hada madrina se tratara, dispuesta a concederle los deseos que quería.

\- ¿Qué me dices? - Stephen sacó el teléfono. - No busco nada, de verdad, no tengo segundas intenciones, puedes buscar cualquier información sobre mí en internet, no escondo nada y para que me creas, respondas lo que me respondas a la oferta, voy a llamar a un equipo de mantenimiento experto en rehabilitaciones de incendios. Te dejarán el hotel como nuevo en un par de días.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vas a gastarte un pastón para que este sitio vuelva a estar reluciente cuando llevas menos de veinticuatro horas aquí? - Stephen asintió, sonriendo tranquilo, con el cheque sobre la mesa, la mirada fija en Jensen, esperando una respuesta. - ¿Quién eres? De verdad, porque empiezo a pensar que estás loco.

Stephen se echó a reír y acercó todavía más el cheque a Jensen, un segundo después se alejaba con el teléfono ya en el oído, hablando con cierto conocido en rehabilitaciones.

El silencio se hizo entre los que quedaban allí. Jared respiró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, apoyó la espalda en la barra del bar y chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Eso ha sido algo bueno no?

\- ¿Significa eso que ahora que tengo un jefe más? - Tom se acercó también a la barra y como los otros dos, se quedó mirando a Stephen a quien ya no podían escuchar hablar. - Dime que voy a poder seguir eligiendo mi repertorio de canciones.

\- Ojalá supiera lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora. - Dijo Jensen en poco más que un suspiro. 

Cogió por fin el cheque, que todavía estaba boca abajo sobre el mostrador. 

Tenía dinero, eso nunca había sido un problema para él, pero sabía que para levantar un hotel tal y como él lo veía en su mente, junto con la bodega de cerveza, iba a necesitar, a largo plazo, mucho más dinero de lo que él disponía.

 Todavía no había pensado en ello en realidad, no había hecho ningún presupuesto y desde luego no se había planteado tener ya un socio. Pero como siempre se dice, a veces las cosas nos caen del cielo y algunas oportunidades no las ponemos dejar pasar.

El cheque casi le dejó sin aliento, ya había supuesto que Stephen era un hombre poderoso y adinerado, pero no hasta el punto de ver esa cantidad de dinero escrito delante los ojos. 

Tom también lo vio y casi se atragantó antes de poder hablar al ver semejante suma.

\- Sí, creo que ahora tenemos nuevo jefe. Jenny, espero que os llevéis bien porque con cheques de dinero como este a menudo este hotel puede ser uno de los mejores de la zona, sino del país en lo que a ecoturismo se refiere y atraerá mucha gente a mis seratas de jazz.

*

Hale salió de allí sin que nadie la viera. tampoco es que nadie le conociera así que a nadie, ni siquiera a Tom le importaba. Apenas había tenido tiempo de ver la ciudad; había llegado de noche, estaban cansados y solo querían comer, beber algo y dormir. 

Mientras caminaba, miró el teléfono, al que no había prestado atención desde la noche anterior y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos le habían llamado y escrito para saber donde estaba.

Le iban a matar, había desaparecido, los había dejado tirados y no había dicho que estaba bien ni con quien se había marchado. Le habían dejado la dirección de la pensión en la que se habían quedado, el hotel donde vivía Tom debía ser demasiado caro para un viaje tan improvisado, así que se dirigió allí.

La ciudad era justo lo que parecía la noche anterior, un pueblo grande, casas pequeñas, adornadas la mayoría con flores en los porches, la plaza del ayuntamiento en medio, con una enorme fuente y bancos llenos por los más ancianos del lugar.

El hostal estaba en una de las esquinas de la plaza, un edificio pequeño de dos plantas y que a simple vista no debía tener más de diez habitaciones en total. Arjun estaba sentado en las escaleras mirando al móvil, pero lo guardó en el  bolsillo en cuanto lo vio llegar.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? Tienes a todos buscándote. ¿Por qué no has contestado al teléfono, ni a los mensajes?

\- Estaba... 

\- Sí, ya se que te fuiste del bar con ese tío, pero esperaba que volvieras a dormir. Acabas de conocerle y ya te quedas en su cama a dormir. Podría haber sido peligroso, podría haber sido un psicópata.

Un grupo de hombres se volvieron al escuchar su conversación, ninguno les miró con buena cara, pero ninguno dijo nada. Hale agarró del brazo a su amigo y le hizo entrar en el hostal, donde estaba el resto de su grupo.

\- Madre mía, Hale, si fueras mi hermano menor te mataría ahora mismo en la camioneta y pondría dirección de vuelta a casa. - Protestó Trevor apoyándose en la pared. - ¿Donde te has metido? Ese tío debe ser muy bueno en la cama para...

De nuevo, dos personas pasaron a su lado, un matrimonio, los dos se volvieron al escucharle hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal si somos un poco más discretos sobre mi vida privada? - Dijo Hale por lo bajo. - Estamos en un pueblo pequeño, no estoy seguro como cuanto están acostumbrados a...

\- No, no y no. Me niego a que tengamos que dejar de ser nosotros mismos porque estemos en un pueblo que no acepta ciertas cosas.

Jade se puso firme, seria y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la pared. Ninguno de sus amigos contestó, sabía que no era buena idea llevarle la contraria cuando tenía las cosas tan claras.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que, aunque no voy a cambiar mi forma de hablar o de vestir, tampoco tengo porque incomodar a nadie. - Hale siempre intentaba ser diplomático, le gustaba llevarse bien con todo el mundo y evitaba cualquier conflicto, ya fuera con sus amigos o con un extraño. - Quiero que pasemos unos días tranquilos aquí.

Jade bufó, le asesinó con la mirada con un gesto de decepción, pero no dijo nada y salió del hostal, Arjun le siguió más porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer que por estar molesto y Trevor se encogió de hombros y sacó el móvil.

\- He visto que hay un café mi típico aquí, dicen que tiene más de ciento cincuenta años, que fue el primero edificio de la ciudad. ¿Te apuntas?

\- Suena tranquilo  pintoresco, me gusta.

*

David fue extremadamente feliz de que le dieran el alta esa misma mañana. El médico le recomendó que no hiciera mucho ejercicio en los siguientes días y que bebiera bastante agua para que su cuerpo se recuperara lo antes posible, pero tampoco le dijo que no pudiera hacer una vida normal.

Tyler le esperaba fuera, acompañando de otro hombre, con el que hablaba. El bombero levantó la mano para saludarle y le indicó que se acercara.

-  Te presentó a James. Es un gran fan tuyo y no ha dejado de escribirme mensajes amenazantes durante toda la noche para conocerte.

David se echó a reír nervioso. No le gustaba el mundo fan, no le gustaba la idea de tener gente a su alrededor que querían conocerlo todo sobre él. Saludó al amigo de Tyler y se sorprendió por la fuerza con la estrechaba su mano.

\- Encantado de conocerte. No pensaba que fueras así, te imaginaba de otro modo.

\- ¿Y como me imaginabas exactamente?

\- No se, alguien más mayor, más maduro, por como escribes, alguien que ha vivido mucho, que puede dar muchos consejos, que sabe hablar del corazón porque lo ha vivido todo, lo ha sufrido todo y lo ha disfrutado todo.

\- ¿Y no parezco alguien maduro y que ha vivido mucho?

\- Ok. - Intervino Tyler apoyando un brazo alrededor del cuello de cada uno de ellos. - Algo me dice que hemos empezado con mal pie. David, James es bombero como yo y seguramente te habría salvado anoche si no hubiéramos cambiado el turno. James este es David, le conocerás como un gran escritor a quien no vamos a poner en un aprieto justo cuando acabas de conocerle. 

Se miraron, David estaba harto de conocer gente así, gente que leía su trabajo y se permitía decir que le conocía, gente que creía saber quien era porque había leído unas cuantas páginas suyas. 

Casi todos los que hablaban de él se equivocaban, casi todos los que opinaban conocían una faceta suya que no era ni la mitad de su verdadera personal, sino la versión de si mismo que su agente había querido crearle.

No había estado de acuerdo al inicio, había intentando negarse diciendo que era una persona integra y... pero todo había dado igual, Eric había sido muy directo con el tema, si quería trabajar en la editorial, en la mejor editorial de Los Ángeles, tenía que ser bajo sus términos, de lo contrario podía buscarse otra editorial a la que vender su libro.

Vender por vender, al final se había aceptado venderse él y dejar que la casa editorial creara la imagen que todos conocían de él, de ese escritor profundo y serio, maduro, anciano incluso, al que casi había visto porque lo mantenían como un tipo misterioso.

Seguramente esa disconformidad con lo que estaba haciendo y con lo que estaban haciendo con él había provocado parte de su sequía creativa y lo que le había llevado allí, a encontrase cara a cara con la realidad.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, no pretendía ser grosero. - Se disculpó James. - A veces soy demasiado sincero, lo se. Siempre me han dicho que mis palabras me traerán problemas. Si quieres, podemos empezar de nuevo. Hola, soy James y soy compañero de Tyler. Él me dijo tu nombre al decir que te había salvado y le dijo que era un gran fan de tus libros, que me gustaría conocerte.

David sonrió y alargó la mano. 

Estaba en un pequeño pueblo donde había decidido perderse, precisamente para perderse, para no ser reconocido, para que nadie le juzgara y pudiera ver su vida con perspectiva. Tenía que averiguar si era buena idea seguir con la editorial o atreverse a tomar un camino nuevo y al mismo tiempo peligroso.

James la estrechó y con ello decidieron hacer finalmente las paces y los dos aceptaron tomar "El café de los nuevos amigos" como decidió llamarlo Tyler.

\- Conozco el sitio perfecto, hacen las mejores tartas de la zona, no solo de la ciudad. Mi favorita es la de queso con arándanos, pero tienen un montón diferentes.

Y tanto que eran buenas, fuero los mejores bocados que David había comido en su vida en lo que se refería a comida casera. Su madre nunca había sido una buena cocinera y desde luego nunca había preparado una verdadera tarta. Casi sintió que le venían a la mente recuerdos de una infancia en la que hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba.

\- Dime que no estás todavía enfadado por lo que he dicho antes. 

El comentario de James le sacó de sus pensamientos y el cogió totalmente por sorpresa. Levantó la vista de su plato en el que no quedaban más que unas migas de su pedazo de tarta y se encontró con la mirada de los dos bomberos.

\- Lo siento, estaba... estaba... no se de pronto... estaba pensando en otras cosas y... es complicado. ¿Qué estabais diciendo?

Ninguno de los dos bomberos llegó a decir nada porque un revuelo en medio del café llamó la atención de todos.

\- Esto empieza a ser demasiado. - Dijo una señora que debía superar los sesenta años y estaba hablando con sus amigas sin importarle que el resto del local la escuchara o precisamente por ello. - Primero quieren abrir el hotel maldito, el chico Ackles no nos pide permiso en el pueblo y lo llena con sus amigos... ya sabéis de que tipo de gente hablo, luego llega ese otro ricachón que decide poner más dinero.

\- Por no hablar del cantante, ¿De donde viene con ese acento?

\- Lo se, le anoche llevarse a un chico... de la mano. - Susurró la primera mujer.

\- No era de este pueblo. El chico, no era de este pueblo.

\- Menos mal.

Tyler suspiró con fuerza y se terminó el café.

\- A veces me preguntó porque no he dejado ya esta maldita ciudad hace tiempo.

\- Porque sin gente como tú aquí para levantarte y decirles cuatro cosas a esas ¡Urracas aburridas! que no saben que hacer con su vida más que criticar a los demás, - Las tres mujeres se volvieron con improperios hacia la mesa donde estaban ellos y todas asesinaron con la mirada a James. - Y porque si no estuvieras aquí seguramente yo me habría metido ya en muchos problemas no saber tener la boca cerrada.

\- ¿De quien estaban hablando? - Preguntó David y la respuesta llegó con un movimiento de cabeza de Tyler hacia la barra.

Los dos grupos eran inconfundibles. A uno ya lo conocía, formado por Jensen y los demás que celebran con tartas y café las pronta recuperación. Jensen le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le sonrió, aliviado por verlo allí fuera.

El otro grupo, de muchachos mucho más jóvenes, universitarios seguramente, también parecían contentos y gastaban bromas entre ellos pero todo el mundo a su alrededor los miraba. David no compartía ese comportamiento pero se había dado cuenta que el grupo destacaba, entre el muchacho de aspecto y acento indio, el de las gafas que no dejaba de buscar información en su móvil, la chica que parecía mirar a su alrededor con mala cara, como un lobo a punto de saltar sobre el primero que se acercara y el chico en que parecía fijarse todos y que más llamaba la atención por su vestuario tan de la gran ciudad y muy llamativo en un pueblo como aquel, unas gafas redondas bastante grandes, alto, delgado... sin duda era de quien hablaban las señoras  y con quien se había ido Tom la noche anterior.

Curiosamente, toda la gente del pueblo a la que conocía David más algunos recién llegados estaban allí, en un café, siendo observados por todo el resto del pueblo como si fueran bichos raros. 

Sin duda, ese podía ser un buen principio para su siguiente libro.


	6. Chapter 6

El sonido de la tormenta despertó a Jensen de golpe. Le dolía la cabeza, no recordaba haber bebido nunca tanto y no siquiera se acordaba como habían comenzado.

Podía decir que la culpa era de Stephen, por ser el recién llegado, porque era a quien menos conocía o porque no quería de ir que necesitaba beber pasar olvidar el incendio y no pensar que tal vez había cometido una estupidez al invertir todo lo que tenía en el sueño de su padre, un sueño que había descubierto hacía unos pocos días.

De cualquier manera, se incorporó. Debería cargar con ese maldito dolor de cabeza todo el día pero una ducha le quitaría de encima el olor a alcohol barato y tabaco.

Una vez hecho eso, se preparó un desayuno y se sentó un momento para leer las noticias en Internet, lo que pasaba por el mundo y para echarle un vistazo al periódico local. Si ahora aquella era su casa, quería y debía saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que para tratarse de una comunidad relativamente pequeña, las noticias parecían acumularse.

Al principio encontró lo típico, un concurso de tartas y un baile de mascaras para celebrar la fundación de la ciudad, un par de animales pedidos y un robo en una casa de las afueras.

Entonces llegó a lo que, hasta en la edición digital, eran más páginas centrales y en ellas, al parecer las noticias más importantes de la ciudad.

"Lo que comenzó como una entrañable tarde en una de las cafeterías más renombradas y veteranas de la ciudad, terminó convirtiéndose en una batalla campal entre varios pequeños grupos tradicionalistas de la localidad y algunos de los turistas recién llegados. Los testigos dicen también que vieron a algunos de los trabajadores del recién inaugurado hotel, Beers for cowboys, involucrados en la pelea.

Se desconoce como empezó el conflicto, la policía encabezada por el sheriff de la ciudad, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, al mando de su equipo de fuerzas de la ley, lo está investigando en estos precisos momentos.

Lo único que sabemos con seguridad hasta ahora es el número de heridos en la pelea. Como si se tratara de una, pequeña batalla campal, los golpes con los puños terminaron tras un par de horas por sonar en unos cuantos disparos.

Se desconoce al tirador o tiradores, los tres heridos fueron llevados al hospital del condado en cuestión de pocos minutos. Uno fue un herido leve, un par de rasguños, el señor Laton, un conocido vecino, que pasaba por allí, otro sufrió una conmoción en la cabeza, T. Hotchelin, uno de los más renombrados bomberos de la ciudad y fue trasladado al hospital, donde descansa y se recupera favorablemente.

El tercer herido, un muchacho ajeno a la ciudad. No nos han permitido conocer todavía el el estado del herido, Hale Appleman, universitario en viaje con sus amigos, aunque dicen que su estado es reservado.

Se sospecha que haya sido herido por una de las balas, aunque la policía sigue investigando."

Jensen cerró el ordenador y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente rápidamente. El café, un momento estaba allí celebrando que al hotel no le hubiera pasado nada malo durante el incendio y en pocas horas, estaba riendo, más borracho de lo que había esperado y escuchó el primer disparo.

Fue directamente al hotel, le sonaba de algo el nombre del joven universitario herido, pero no sabía de qué. Tal vez alguien en el hotel recordaba mejor lo ocurrido el día anterior y podía decirle algo más sobre el chico.

Jared estaba trabajando detrás la barra y Colton estaba sirviendo cafés un grupo de turistas que habían llegado el día de antes y a los que no les había importado el incendio.

\- Es un pedazo de historia. ¿Podemos hacer fotos? Quedarán geniales en mi Instagram. -  Dijo una de las chicas a la mesa mientras sus compañeros desayunaban.

\- ¿Instagram? Eso significaría publicidad para el hotel. -  Colton no era un hombre de negocios, pero vivía en el siglo XXI y sabía lo que algo así podía, suponer. -  ¿Tienes muchos followers?

La chica miró a sus amigos y se echó a reír. 

\- ¿No sabes quién es? LorieLove es conocida en todo el país por sus publicaciones.

\- Deja que hable con mi jefe, estoy seguro que estará encantado de que hagas las fotos que quieras si nos trae publicidad.

Colton se dio la vuelta e hizo señas a Jensen en cuanto lo vio. Le contó rápidamente la oportunidad que suponían las fotos y sonaba tan animado que Jensen no se lo pensó dos veces antes de decir que sí. Además no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior.

Reunió a todos sus compañeros, con los que recordaba haber pasado buena parte de la velada de la noche anterior y tras preparar el trabajo de la semana, les preguntó directamente por lo que había ocurrido.

\- Es normal que no lo recuerdes. -  Tom se echó a reír, se puso detrás de la barra y preparó un café bien cargado para su jefe. -  Algo me dice que no estas acostumbrado a beber.

\- ¿Qué sabéis sobre el tiroteo?

La sonrisa de Tom se quedó clavada en sus labios, falsa, ficticia, durante un segundo, para luego ensombrecerse de golpe.

\- ¿Tampoco recuerdas eso?  -  Jared dejó de secar jarras de cerveza y tras echarse el trapo al hombro se acomodó también en la barra. - Alguna gente de esta ciudad pareció enloquecer anoche. Son como gremlins.

\- Solo fueron tres. -  Aclaró Stephen que acababa de llegar y todavía se estaba quitando las cosas. -  Vamos, venimos de la gran ciudad, todos sabemos lo que es un tiroteo de verdad y estos eran solo unos tipos asustados de lo desconocido. -  Jensen y los demás guardaron silencio. -  No digo que fuera correcto que ese chico saliera herido, ni que nadie disparara por una fiesta que parecía traída de Brooklyn, pero las ciudades pequeñas no están preparadas para el cambio, para el siglo en el que vivimos y esos chicos eran demasiado ruidosos, nosotros fuimos demasiado ruidosos y llamamos la, atención.

Jensen recordaba haber bailado. Él nunca bailaba, ni cuando salía de copas con sus amigos. Pero la noche anterior... De pronto recordó las manos de Tom alrededor de su cintura y por un momento, temió haber hecho algo de lo que ahora podría avergonzarse.

Pero el siguiente recuerdo fue Tom empujándole por el café hasta la barra donde estaba Jared.

\- Deja de mirarle como si te lo fueras a comer con los ojos, Jayboy e invita a tu jefe a un café o a algo más fuerte.

Jensen levantóa cabeza y miró a su camarero. Jared se estaba comportando como si nada, como si él no tampoco recordara lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- Jefe, yo... -  Jared, se puso tenso. Con lo alto que era, casi parecía que llevaría al techo, pero el bar media casi cuatro metros. -  Vale, no se lo que he hecho, pero lo siento. Bebí demasiado anoche yo también y no recuerdo mucho.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

\- No os preocupéis mi joven cómplice y yo bebimos solo lo justo. -  Tom pasó una mano sobre el hombro de Colton y los dos sonrieron ampliamente. - Podéis estar tranquilos, ninguno de los dos hizo nada de lo que arrepentirse anoche, al menos hasta que no os dejamos a cada uno en vuestra cama. Jared te miró mucho, fijamente, como si te conociera y no supiera de que. Mientras que tú, jefe lo miraba con el miedo de alguien que teme romper una obra de arte muy cara. ¿Verdad Colton?

El muchacho sonrió y asintió. Solo le faltaban las palomitas para demostrar lo bien que se lo estaba pasando, pero la llegada de David al salón y verlo sentarse en una de mesas llamó pronto su atención, también la de Jensen, al recordar que el escritor también había estado en el café y podía ayudarle a recordar lo que había pasado exactamente el día anterior.

\- David, no he podido verte desde lo ocurrido en el incendio.

\- Debería pensar que estás intentando matarme. - Dijo el escritor y al ver que Jensen se ponía tenso, se echó a reír. - Pero entre tú y este pueblo me estáis dando muchas ideas para mi nuevo libro. No podría estar más feliz de haber venido aquí. Creo que mi editor acabará mandándote una cesta de agradecimiento.

\- Entonces... creí que estarías enfadado conmigo, que incluso querrías denunciarme o algo así, entre el incendio y sobretodo después de lo de anoche.

David asintió y sacó su móvil.

\- Se que no está bien, pero grabé parte de lo ocurrido. Creí que serviría como inspiración para el libro. Imagina, una batalla en un pueblo de Texas, la mejor posibilidad para el climax de una novela sobre un pueblo tranquilo en el que nunca pasa nada. No imaginé que la cosa acabaría así. Seguro que somos noticias a nivel nacional hoy por la mañana.

Jensen sentó a la mesa. Seguía sin recordar lo que a todos ponía tan serios. Una noche de borrachera no tenía porque terminar mal. 

\- ¿Puedo ver el video?

\- Claro, pero ya te aviso que no es bonito. Esta mañana me han llamado ya de la televisión a ver si se lo podía mandar; querían pagarme y la chica... no parecía tener más de veinte años y me ha dicho que si en el vídeo había sangre, me pagarían más, si había algún muerto o herido muy grave, entonces podríamos estar hablando del doble.

\- Parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

Jensen se sentía ahora mal por querer ver el video. Nunca le había gustado ver ese tipo de vídeos, incluso cuando decían eso de "impresionante" o "no te lo puedes perder" entonces menos todavía. Pero aquello era diferente... tal vez no mucho, tal vez se trataba tan bien de un poco de morbo, pero sobretodo quería saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y si se había visto implicado de alguna forma.

\- Te lo paso al correo del hotel. Es un poco... no pretendía grabar nada así, pero pille algo demasiado realista, será mejor que lo veas en privado.

David no escondió lo mal que se sentía por tener en su poder un vídeo que todavía no había borrado. Por un lado quería deshacerse de él, no quería tener en su teléfono la grabación de como disparaban a un pobre muchacho inocente; por otro, desde que lo había hecho llegar a la policía, representaba una prueba y por lo tanto tenía que guardarlo bien, de ahí que dejara una copia también al dueño del hotel.

Jensen asintió. Comprendió su jugada y no preguntó si temía que alguien quisiera lastimarle para hacerle desaparecer el vídeo. Era mejor no preguntar, al menos hasta que supiera bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Mientras los huéspedes desayunaba y Tom y los demás seguían hablando en la barra, Jensen se marchó a su despacho. Necesitaba ver ese vídeo cuanto antes, estaba seguro que eso le quitaría un poco de su dolor de cabeza. 

Abrió el correo e hizo caso omiso de quienes querían hacer una reserva para las siguientes semanas o las páginas que querían poner al hotel como uno de sus anuncios a cambio de una pequeña suma de dinero. 

Normalmente, en otras circunstancias estaría encantado viendo como el hotel comenzaba ganar fama, aunque fuera por culpa del incendio. Pero la gente quería ir allí, parecía que el eterno sueño de su padre comenzaba cobrar forma por fin.

En otra circunstancia más tranquila, se sentiría orgulloso y esperaría que su padre se sintiera también orgulloso de él, al ver como ponía a flote la gran empresa familiar.

todavía recordaba las veladas que había pasado junto a su padre planeando como harían el hotel grande, como lo harían llamativo. De niño, Jensen quería poner chucherías gigantes por todos los rincones, luego pensó en animales salvajes en el interior y con trece años, un observatorio que dejara ver siempre la luna y las estrellas.

Su padre, persona más práctica, llegó a la conclusión de la bodega de cerveza, una buena forma de atraer a un público más selecto, además de los turistas que pasaran normalmente por allí y quisieran hospedarse.

No se quería imaginar lo que pensaría ahora su padre si supiera que unos pocos día después de haber abierto el hotel, sus mayores preocupaciones eran saber quien había intentando quemar el edificio y si tenía algo que ver en un encuentro con armas de fuego.

Levantó la vista cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando Jared se sintió un poco más tranquilo, de alguna forma Jared le hacía sentir como en casa, como si le conociera de siempre, como si pudiera ser él mismo cerca del camarero.

\- Sobre lo que ha dicho Tom antes, sobre lo que pasó ayer...

\- No te preocupes, ya se que le gustaba bromear y jugar con nosotros. La verdad es que no me acuerdo lo que pasó anoche.

\- Vale pero me quería explicar, porque no quiero que pienses que yo quería...

\- Jared, está bien, somos adultos y te aseguro que me siento alagado si me dices que estás interesado en mi. Te contaré un secreto, soy gay, así que saber que un tipo tan atractivo como tú se siente atraído por mi, me gusta.

\- Oh, ¿eres gay? No lo sabía.

\- Bueno, no es algo que lleve escrito en la frente. Tu tampoco la verdad. Pareces...

Entonces fue cuando de verdad llegaron los recuerdos a su mente. El grupo de muchachos, los universitarios, ahora sabía por qué conocía el nombre de ese tal Hale Appleman. Ellos si que no escondían y habían llamado la atención de todos, de los que los miraban con curiosidad, de los que murmuraban a sus espaldas y de los que habían enfurecido por unos chicos de ciudad, extraños, diferentes y que estaban poniendo su vida normal patas arriba.

\- Oh Dios mío, eso es. 

Puso en marcha el video, sin preocuparse por la presencia de Jared en el despacho. Si el camarero estaba también la noche anterior con él, entonces sabía de lo ocurrido, lo recordara o no.

No se veía muy bien, el bar esta bastante oscuro. Era increíble que el café se hubiera convertido en un sitio tan íntimo solo con pequeño cambio de luces. Como si de magia se tratara, los cafés se habían convertido en cervezas, la música íntima había subido y las mesas habían desaparecido para que la gente pudiera bailar.

Jared se acercó a él, y Jensen sintió su aliento sobre el hombro, contra la mejilla, cálido y vibrante, pero no dijo ni hizo señal de darse cuenta o de darse por aludido. Los dos miraron el vídeo y se encontraron, encontraron a Tom, que se había puesto a tocar el piano y Colton bailaba a su lado. 

Entonces Jensen encontró lo que buscaba, encontró a los muchachos, que también bailaban y a ese tal Hale, que besaba a Tom delante de todos. Incluso en la oscuridad del local Jensen pudo ver las miradas de algunos de los presentes.

El vídeo no duraba mucho y se escuchaba un par de voces, Jensen quería saber quienes eran, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntar. Entonces sonaron los disparos, tres seguidos y la gente que salía disparada. un bulto cayó al suelo, Hale probablemente y alguien más se quejaba cerca de donde estaba grabando e imagino que debía tratar de es bombero que había salido ligeramente herido.

\- Mira allí al fondo. -Jared señaló un punto oscuro de la pantalla, pero los dos llegaron a verlo sin problemas. - Ahí está un hombre armado. Ese debe ser el que disparó.

\- Y yo que pensaba que esas cosas solo pasaban en New York. - Dijo Jensen en voz baja. - ¿Crees que ha sido culpa nuestra?

\- ¿A que te refieres? 

Jared se sentó en la mesa.

\- Al tiroteo, a los disparos. Los chicos nos siguieron a nosotros, la fiesta la empezamos nosotros, reíamos, empezamos a bailar y luego llegaron ellos. Hale no habría besado a Tom si no se habría sentido cómodo como para hacerlo y el bombero que salió herido... Creo que todo esto ha sido culpa nuestra, nos olvidamos de que estamos en un pueblo pequeño y que la gente aquí no está preparada para...

Jared sostuvo el rostro de su jefe en ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos hasta que dejó de hablar. Sonrió y lo dejó ir. Los dos se sintieron incómodos al mismo tiempo. Jared se levantó y casi salió corriendo del despacho, Jensen por su parte, se había quedado sin respiración y durante un segundo no se movió.

Sonrió, siempre había pensado que necesitaba la ayuda de otros para llegar a las grandes ideas y que nunca tendría una buena idea, pero él acababa de tenerla, la forma de dar más publicidad a su hotel, de demostrar quien era y de darle a las tres víctimas de la noche anterior la visibilidad que se merecía.

Volvió al bar y llamó a todos para que le prestaran atención, trabajadores, el propio Stephen y los huéspedes que estaban desayunando.

\- Atención todos. No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que tenemos que movernos rápido si queremos estar listos para esta noche.

\- ¿Qué pasa esta noche?

\- Stephen dijiste que querías ayudarme a hacer importante este sitio de nuevo. Entonces eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a hacer una fiesta, vamos a decir que este hotel es gayfriendly, que yo soy gay y el que quiera de vosotros puede decirlo también. Vamos a poner la primera piedra para cambiar esta ciudad.


	7. Chapter 7

El pueblo no había conocido una fiesta como aquella, literalmente en todos los sentidos. Jensen se había asegurado que aquel evento no diera jamás olvidado y que la gente, tanto los habitantes del pueblo como la prensa que se presentó allí supiera porque la estaban haciendo.

Mientras terminaban los preparativos, Jensen se preguntó varias veces si su paste habría hecho lo mismo, si habría decidido tomar cartas en asunto después del tiroteo o habría decidido no meterse en medio para seguir gustando a todo el mundo.

-Si puedo dar mi opinión, - Jeffrey Dean Morgan, sheriff de la ciudad desde hacía ya veinte años, había comenzado a acudir al hotel para desayunar todas las mañanas - conocí a tus padres mientras montaban el hotel y el sueño de tu padre siempre fue hacerlo un sitio perfecto para todo el mundo. - Su voz ronca y pronfunds inundaba el enorme comedor. - En un par de ocasiones vio que alguno de sus clientes se metía en problemas con algunos habitantes de este pueblo con el cerebro más pequeño por su forma de vestir, por el sexo de su acompañante o por el color de su acompañante.

\- Pensaba que el tema racial había dejado de ser un problema. - Dijo Colton, que había dejado de limpiar los vasos al otro lado de la barra para escuchar al sheriff.

Jeffrey se tomó un momento para beber un trago de su café.

\- Bienvenidos a todos los provenientes de la gran ciudad. Ahora os dais cuenta que las cosas no son tan abiertas y simples como en New York o Los Angeles. Aquí, mucha gente no había visto nunca dos hombres besándose hasta anoche y bueno, no digo que estuviera bien lo que hicieron esos tipos, pero a veces el miedo a perder la normalidad, asusta a la gente.

\- ¿Qué habría hecho mi padre?

También Jensen y todos los demás también habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar al sheriff.

\- Tu padre era un buen hombre. Eran otros tiempos y probablemente nunca se le habría ocurrido hacer la fiesta de esta noche. Demasiado complicado para la época.

Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal y además Jensen tenía mucha imaginación sobre todas las terribles cosas que podían salir mal, sobretodo después del tiroteo.

Pero había tomado su decisión, estaba decidido a que la gente de aquella ciufdf de diera cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado y sobretodo para hacer que el muchacho que había terminado en el hospital por uno de los disparos se sintiera mejor.

Todos necesitaban sentirse mejor, olvidar lo ocurrido, beber, bailar y ya de paso darle un poco de publicidad al hotel.

\- Pero tu parte no hacía más que hablar de lo mucho que esperaba que su hijo cambiara las cosas.

Jensen salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquello y prestó atención de nuevo al sheriff.

\- Mi padre hablaba de mi.

\- ¿Qué si, tu padre hablaba de ti? No hacía más que hablar de ti muchacho, de todas las esperanzas que tenía puestas en ti, quería enseñarte como llevar el negocio pero siempre decía que cuando te tocara a ti, quería que lo hicieras a tu manera.

Jeffrey tenía un poder hipnótico cuando hablaba. Era el mayor de todos los que estaban allí y tal vez fuera por su veteranía, por su voz profunda que parecía salida de una emisora de radio o por el uniforme, hasta algunos del los huéspedes que desayunaban le estaba prestando atención.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan gustaba a todos en la ciudad,a nadie le importaba su forma de pensar o que tuviera un hijo gay estudiando fuera. Jeffrey era el sheriff, era la ley y su figura significaba seguridad y tranquilidad para todos los habitantes de la ciudad.

\- Tu padre me contó sobre vuestras diferencias. - Jensen bajó la mirada, no se sentía orgulloso de las peleas que había tenido con su padre a lo largo de los años, ni tampoco de muchas de las cosas que había llegado a decirle en los momentos más calientes. Mucho menos se sentía feliz de saber que alguien más conocía su complicada relación con si padre. - Vamos, todos los padres tienen discusiones, con sus hijos de vez en cuando. Es ley de vida, tendrías que verme a mi con mi hijo. Pero tu padre te quería mucho y estaría muy orgulloso de ti por hacer esta fiesta.

Tal vez fueron las palabras del sheriff, tal vez el recuerdo de su padre y de como no había tenido ocasión de arreglar las cosas con él antes de perderle o simplemente porque había decidido hacer algo diferente en un pueblo que necesitaba adaptarse al siglo XXI, Jensen se concentró en la fiesta y en hacerla un evento increíble para todos.

Tardó tres días en tenerlo todo preparado, el mismo tiempo que necesitó el muchacho herido en que le dieran el alta. El disparo había atravesado el muslo y los médicos dijeron que no tardaría en caminar con normalidad. Le aconsejaron no hacer viajes largos y quedarse allí un par de semanas por allí para hacerle seguimiento.

El bombero lastimado, que no tenía nada más grabe que un proyectil que le había rozado el costado, ya estaba en casa y solo tenía que tomarse un par de días descanso antes de volver al trabajo.

Toda la ciudad estaba invitada a la fiesta, que hacía las veces de una nueva inauguración del hotel, sobretodo después del incendio y con el nombre que le había dado "Celebremos los nuevos inicios" quería que fuera también un nuevo inicio para la ciudad, para que abriera los ojos, para que mirara al futuro y sobretodo para que aceptara a todos los que pasaran por allí o decidieran quedarse.

Obviamente, no toda la ciudad acudió a la fiesta al final. No faltaron el alcalde y personalidades importantes de la ciudad como el reverendo, un par de empresasarios con sus familias y los periodistas de la televisión, radio y periódicos locales. 

El resto, toda la gente que llenó el hotel fueron los curiosos de la ciudad que querían conocer el lugar y querían saber que era lo que se proponía Jensen con toda esa fiesta.

Jensen y Stephen se colocaron en la puerta del hotel para recibir a todos los que llegaran, adultos o niños, granjeros o banqueros. Todos recibían un saludo de los dos nuevos dueños del hotel y les invitaban a pasar al salón donde Tom ya estaba tocando el piano y a acercarse a la barra donde Jared y Colton estaban ya siviendo los primeros cocktailes.

Desde la entrada del hotel, a veces Jensen pudo ver a Jared moviéndose en la barra y sonrió. Parecía que su camarero hubiera pasado toda la vida haciendo aquello, moviéndolo la coctelera, tirándola al aire y recogiéndola con las manos a su espalda. Conocía toda las combinaciones que le pedían los clientes , hacía tres y cuatro bebidas al mismo tiempo y ya estaba llamando la atención de buena parte de las mujeres de todas las edades que llegaban a la barra.

Colton no se quedaba atrás, mientras recorría la sala sirviendo y limpiando mesas, seguía las canciones de Tom, le hacía los coros o se acercaba a donde estaba él, para cantar una canción juntos.

La gente enloqueció pronto entre la cantidad diferente de bebidas, la música y la cómida que pronto empezó a llegar.

\- Has hecho un trabajo excelente muchacho. - Le dijo Jeffrey al llegar a la fiesta. Era extraño verlo sin el uniforme de sheriff puesto y sobretodo tan relajado. - Los dos lo habéis hecho. - Dijo mirando a Stephen. - Pero se lo que significa esta fiesta para ti y que salga bien. 

\- Gracias, pero estoy de los nervios pensando que algo pueda salir mal. En cualquier momento... después del incendio, siento que la gente me está mirando, esperando que ocurra algo, que algo salga como no debe y...

Jeffrey apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Jensen y sonrió. Se le veía tan paternal, no habían hablado casi de su vida, así que Jensen no sabía si el sheriff tenía hijos, si estaba casado. Se sentía mal de pronto por haber sido tan egoista. Llevaba unas cuantas semanas viviendo allí, Jeffrey pronto se había convertido en su amigo y en una fugura importante para que la ciudad aceptara la presencia del hotel abierto y apenas se había interesado por saber nada del veterano amigo de su padre.

\- Hey, no te pongas triste ni histérico ahora, esta es tu fiesta, la has querido organizar tú, para ti, para vosotros tiene un sentido y eso es lo que importa. Así que vamos, esta fiesta es vuestra y tenéis que divertiros también.

El sheriff les dio una palmada en la espalda a los dos y entró en la fiesta. Nada más hacerlo, la gente comenzó a saludarle y a invitarle a copas. Sin duda Jeffrey era todo un referente en su comunidad y Jensen se sintió muy agradecido de verlo allí.

Entonces se hizo el silencio, que como una ola que lo va cubriendo todo a su paso desde la entrada hasta ocupar todo el bar y tan solo quedó roto por la música de los altavoces, pues hasta Tom dejó de tocar el piano y se levantó.

En unas pocas zancadas estaba en la puerta del hotel y abrazando al recién llegado. No se preocupó por el resto de sus amigos, aunque nadie dijo nada. Fue difícil hacerlo sin hacerle perder las muletas, pero logró que mantuviera el equilibrio con una sola pierna apoyada en el suelo.

\- No sabes el susto que me has dado estos días. - Dijo el músico sin soltar a Hale.

\- No has venido a verme al hospital, no pensaba que estuvieras realmente afectado.

\- Lo siento, - Tom volvió a abrazarle para poder hablarle más en privado y lo más alejado posible de toda la gente que les rodeaba y no les quitaba la vista de encima. - Nos habíamos acostado una noche, nos acabábamos de conocer y no pensé que plantarme en el hospital, con tus amigos y no se... pensé que vendría también tu familia a verte. 

Hale se separó de él y se lo quedó mirando, sonriente. Le besó en los labios, no como una forma de provocar con todo lo que había pasado con el tiroteo, sino porque estaba y se sentía extrañamente feliz, a pesar de que le habían disparado en la otra punta del país.

\- No lo sientas, la verdad es que ha sido mejor estar solo en el hospital. 

Hale amplió la sonrisa y miró hacia su derecha, alguien se acercaba, un hombre joven, bastante más bajito que Tom y él, aunque eso no era en absoluto difícil. Vestía elegante, casi demasiado para esa fiesta y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta.

\- Sabes que deberías estar descansando ¿verdad? - Dijo el recién llegado a Hale. 

\- No esperarías que me perdiera la fiesta del año por estar tenido en la cama con la pierna en alto ¿verdad? Además, creo que las muletas me dan el aspecto de un héroe de guerra o algo así. Por cierto, Tom, te presento a Jason, un encantador enfermero que ha sido mi sombra desde que entré en el hospital. Ha hecho de madre, padre, mejor amigo, médico cuando ha hecho falta y ahora parece mi Pepito Grillo particular. Jason, este es Tom, pianista en el hotel y el culpable de que me dispararan cuando algunos de los habitantes de este pueblo nos vieron besándonos. 

Los dos se miraron sin saber que decirse, así que cerraron el saludo estrechándose las manos, mientras Hale se encaminaba al interior de la fiesta.

\- No le tomes en cuenta lo que diga, está empastillado, de lo contrario a pierna dolería mucho como para estar aquí esta noche. - Le comentó Jason a Tom, mientras los dos veían al universitario, caminar, con las muletas hasta el interior del hotel. - No le conozco mucho, pero si que se de personas a las que han disparado. Está asustado, teme que alguien saque una nueva pistola en cualquier rincón y quieran matarle. 

\- Así que hace todo lo opuesto a lo que siente. - Tom respiró con fuerza, mientras lo veía alejarse. 

Se sentía tan culpable. Para él había sido muy fácil ser él mismo y no preocuparse por nada más. Vivía en el hotel, pero además era mayor, había pasado por todo de discriminaciones y miradas en su vida.

Tal vez se había dejado llevar demasiado por esa naturalidad y había puesto en peligro a Hale delante de una comunidad bastante pequeña que no estaba acostumbrada a ciertas cosas.

\- Se hace el fuerte pero en el hospital estaba muerto de miedo. - Jason sonrió, aunque su expresión era más bien de tristeza. - Me preguntó si volvería a caminar normal y si se notaría mucho la cicatriz. Decía que a los tíos no les gustaría verle con eso. Al día siguiente se puso nervioso porque decía que no iba a poder volver a tiempo a casa para los exámenes y ayer... Ayer su preocupación era... 

Jason volvió a reír nervioso esta vez y bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué le pasó ayer? ¿Tuvo alguna complicación con la pierna?

\- No ayer no sabía como invitarme a la fiesta, decía que no quería parecer pedante, porque esta fiesta había sido hecha, manos o menos por él.

\- Eh, que a mi también me dispararon y que tuviera suerte porque la bala tan solo me rozara o que no sea un chico de la gran ciudad víctima de esta sociedad anclada en los sesenta, no significa que no fuera herido también.

Más invitados a la fiesta fueron llegando, entre ellos el bombero que como él mismo había dicho, había sido herido, levemente por otro de los disparos. 

Al aparecer. Tyler se colgó del cuello de Jason y casi lo arrastró al interior de la fiesta. Era conocido por haber salvado la vida, por segunda vez al escritor que intentaba permanecer en el anonimato, pero David no había tenido esa suerte, era noticia por el incendio y era noticia por estar en medio del tiroteo. De las dos cosas había salido airoso y sin un rasguño.

Decían que su libro iba a tener como protagonistas a los dos bomberos que le habían salvado del incendio, decían también que los haría pareja, que quería hacer una novela gay, otros que iba a ser algo de héroes cercanos y los más fantasiosos, hablaban de ciencia ficción.

Por el momento David guardaba silencio sobre el libro, había llegado a la fiesta antes que nadie, después de todo solo tenía que bajar de su habitación. No se había arreglado como otros invitados, no era su estilo el esmoquin, una corbata y un pantalón algo más arreglado que un vaquero eran más que suficiente.

Tyler arrastró a Jason al interior de la fiesta, separándolo así de Tom. Quería presentarle a David, aunque el verdadero motivo era que no quería presentarse delante del escritor sin saber que decir. No era posible que un tipo de pueblo y campo como él tuviera una gran conversación con la que impresionar a un exitoso escritor de la gran ciudad.

\- Esta fiesta esta llena de todo tipo de personas, incluida las celebrities.

Tyler se arrepintió de haber dicho eso nada más hacerlo, ya se sentía ridículo por estar en la fiesta, por ser parte de la noticia. Se había hecho bombero para ser parte de un equipo, no ser un individuo, no ser la foto en la noticia.

Ahora de pronto los flashes eran lanzados, algunos de ellos contra él, la gente se fijaba en sus conversaciones y algunos periodistas que habían venido incluso de fuera, querían saber quien era el misterioso héroe que había salvado la vida a David Giuonti.

\- ¿Sois pareja?

Tyler se dio la vuelta, David todavía no le había respondido a su deprimente piropo y ya le estaban asaltando a preguntas. Era una chica bajita, rubia de pelo largo, podría parecer una habitante más del pueblo, si no fuera por el móvil que tenía enfocado hacia él, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

\- Dicen que David vino a este pueblo para verse contigo, que aquí nadie daría con vosotros. ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Dicen que las periodistas que no tienen grandes historias que contar, son enviadas a pueblos como este para hablar sobre competiciones de tartas y la inauguración de un hotel. ¿Es eso cierto?

Mientras David se apartaba, James apareció para salvar, como siempre a Tyler de las situaciones difíciles. la periodista se marchó como un perro herido, con el rabo entre las piernas y nadie más les molestó, pero Tyler había perdido de vista al escritor que se había perdido entre la gente para no llamar más la atención.

\- Se que escritor te gusta, pero están siendo muchas emociones para él, en pocos días, dale un poco más de tiempo.

\- ¡Amigos! - La voz de Jensen inundó el salón y todos dejaron sus conversaciones para prestarle atención. Se había subido a una de las mesas y llevaba en la mano una copa. Gracias a todos por haber venido a un evento que abarca muchas cosas adentro. Estamos aquí primero de todo y como ya sabéis, para celebrar la apertura de nuestro hotel... reapertura debería decir, porque algunos de vosotros seguramente conocisteis el sitio cuando lo regentaba mi padre. - Algunos murmullos y cabezas asintiendo, fueron la respuesta. - Pero yo quiero hacer las cosas diferentes modernas, pero siempre desde el marco de un lugar circundado de naturaleza. 

\- También estamos aquí para decir a todo el mundo que este hotel celebra todos los modos de vida, todas las elecciones y que no vamos a permitir que actos como los de hace tres días en las que tres personas salieron heridas, pase aquí. - Tal vez sería por la voz recia o por ser mayor que Jensen, pero el discurso de Stephen ahora más serio y profundo que el de socio. - Por eso, levantad ahora vuestros vasos y quienes no tengáis uno, id ahora mismo a la barra, la bebida esta noche es gratis y levantadlos todos por la vida, por la libertad porque cada uno de los que estamos aquí podamos ser felices con la vida que queremos vivir


	8. Chapter 8

Mucha gente consideraría que la vida en una pequeña ciudad era era aburrida comparada con el estrés y el continuo movimiento de un lugar como New York o Los Angeles. Para muchos, el ruido del tráfico, el olor a metro y la posibilidad de encontrarte por la calle con gente de todas las culturas es más que una necesidad, sin ello no pueden vivir.

David borró lo que acababa de escribir. Bufó y enterró la cabeza entre las manos sobre el teclado del portátil.

Había tenido mucha suerte de que el ordenador quedara a salvo del incendio. Podría haber perdido cualquier otra cosa por culpa del fuego, pero habría llorado amargamente si su portátil huibetw sido una víctima.

Volvió a incorporarse, respiró hondo y tras mirar un momento la hoja en blanco comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

Nick abrió los ojos. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la luz del sol que los edificios bajos del pueblo no conseguían tapar. En la ciudad, a las ocho de la mañana todavía era de noche en su apartamento, porque el sol no había superado a los rascacielos. Pero allí, donde ninguna casa superaba las cuatro plantas, el sol dominaba en seguida el cielo.

Se volvió hacia la mesilla y cogió el móvil. Le habían dicho que Internet iba y venía y que no tuviera prisa en recibir ningún mensaje o correo electrónico. Pero allí estaba, casi lo veía parpadeando, mirándole, llamándole.

Lo abrió. Era de Tyler. Le había dado su número de teléfono la noche anterior y ya le preguntaba si quería desayunar con él.

"Conozco un sitio donde hacen las mejores tortitas de la zona. Probablemente habrás comido mejores en New York... O no. Bueno ¿qué me dices? ¿Tortitas y café en una taza enorme? Nada de los vasos de cartón con los que paséais, siempre con prisas por la gran ciudad."

David se echó a reír. De pronto se sentía como un adolescente que escribe sus primeros poemas de amor para la chica o el chico que le gusta.

¿Por qué tenía que haber llamado Tyler a su otro personaje? ¿No había más nombres en el mundo que tenía que ponerle el del bombero con el que había soñado toda la noche?

Probablemente alguien como Tyler no leería una novela romántica entre un empresario de ciudad que busca recuperarse de un infarto a los treinta en un pueblo del medio oeste.

Tyler sería más del tipo de novelas de acción, o a lo mejor era alguien culto y prefería historia del arte o estudios sobre matemáticas.

Pero desde luego, el tipo de novela que escribía David no sería su primera elección. Así que no tenía que preocuparse por los parecidos entre sus personajes y la realidad.

Tal y como había decidido que hiciera su personaje, cogió el teléfono, había pasado toda la noche escribiendo y sin darse se le había hecho de día.

Se puso pálido o al menos así lo creía, porque justo como había escrito, después de darle su teléfono durante la fiesta, Tyler le había escrito un WhatsApp.

"Soy un despistado lo siento. Debes pensar que me he olvidado de ti... O a lo mejor tu te habías olvidado ya de mi. Es igual, soy Tyler por cierto. Fue genial verte en la fiesta, pero creo que estabas un poco incómodo con tanta atención por el incendio. ¿Te va un café? Mi turno es siempre de noche, así que estoy libre para desayunar cuando y donde quieras."

Cuándo había decido tomarse unos días libres, dejar la ciudad y perderse en un pueblo donde nadie lo conociera, había decidido no fijarse en nadie y desde luego tener una cita, aunque sólo fuera un inocente desayuno con uno del os bomberos más atractivos que tenía la ciudad.

Decidió no ser apresurado, no contestar inmediatamente al mensaje. No quería parecer un desperado, pero tampoco tenía intención de pasar del tema, porque no era ciego, insensible tampoco y se había dado cuenta que Tyler le atraía.

Pero lo primero era el libro, ya no acabarlo siquiera, empezarlo con un inicio decente por lo menos, estaba seguro que su sgneyen o tardaría mucho en encontrarle e ir a buscsrle para reclamarle un libro que ya iba con retraso.

Por ello, dejó a un lado el teléfono después de contestar de la forma más libre de cualquier tipo de intención.

"Tranquilo, he estado muy liado preparando el nuevo libro. Pero eso no significa que no desayune todos los días. Creo que mañana me tomaré unas horas libres antes de aislarme en mi habitación con el ordenador. ¿Estas libre mañana entonces para desayunar?"

*

Jensen jamás habría pensado que iba a sentirse cómodo regentando un hotel, pensando cada día en los menús de la semana y buscando información sobre cómo hacer más ameno para los visitantes el tour por su recién inaugurada bodega de cerveza.

Siempre había sentido que no podía ser otra cosa que no fuera un chico de ciudad, de esos que trabajaban toda la semana delante de un ordenador y el sábado esperan descubrir un local nuevo y de moda en el centro.

También se había imaginado trabajando con gente, más o menos, como la gente de su edad, trajeada, con maletines y que disfrutaban comentando las características que tenía el nuevo teléfono que se habían comprado.

Sin embargo la gente que le rodeaba o que trabajaba para él en el hotel eran todo lo contrario.

Stephen era lo más parecido a ese hípster en el que Jensen pensaba, pero en cuanto alguien se tomaba cinco minutos para hablar con él, escuchaba hablar sobre su frustrado pasado como deportista en la lucha libre, su pasión por proteger los derechos de todos, que casi lo habían convertido en abogado y las continuas discusiones con su familia porque se enojaban pensando que era gay por tener demasiados amigos gays y por estar en todos los eventos organizamos por el colectivo.

Trabajando a su lado, formaban el resto de su plantilla más cercana un músico amante del buen wiskey, un muchacho que parecía haberse escapado de casa y que apenas había contado nada sobre si mismo y Jared, una de las personas más extrañas que Jensen hubiera conocido en su vida.

A veces se comportaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se suponía que así era, se habían conocido de niños y habían jugado juntos. Ya entonces el padre de Jared había trabajado para el suyo. Pero luego se encontraba con la mirada del camarero y parecía vacía o por el contrario lo pillaba mirándolo fijamente, para luego apartar la mirada.

Jared era amable y simpático con todo el mundo, compañeros y clientes. Siempre tenía una sonrisa reservada para todo el que se acercaba a decirle algo. Pero cuando era Jensen el que se aproximaba, o bien salía corriendo o bien se ponía tan nervioso que comenzaba a tartamudear.

\- Le gustas mucho, no hace más que preguntar por ti. - Dijo Tom mientras ensayan a su repertorio para esa noche. - Qué si de que color son tus ojos hoy, como si cambiaran, como llevas el pelo y cosas así. Está colgado por su jefe.

\- Más parece que me tenga miedo.

\- También es posible. A veces da miedo enamorarse del jefe. - Contestó Colton mientras salía se la cocina con una bandeja llena hasta arriba de vasos limpios. - Sobretodo cuando eres un chico de pueblo sin nada, que ofrecer y él cuenta con todo el dinero del mundo y sabes que se irá a abrir otro hotel en cualquier momento.

\- No tengo todo ese dinero y no tengo intención de moverme...

Tom asesinó a Jensen con la mirada y como si pudiera hablar mentalmente le dio la respuesta a lo que estaba pensando para que dejara de meter la pata ya que Colton no estaba hablando de él y Jared, sino de si mismo y de lo que sentía por su otro jefe.

\- El caso es que deberías, si Jared te interesa, invitarle a tomar algo fuera de aquí. - Continuó diciendo Tom mientras tocaba una melodía aleatoria. - Pero no le des ilusiones si solo vas a querer que sea algo de una sola noche.

\- No seas melodramático bardo. - Se burló Colton mientras seguía colocando los vasos en su sitio. - Ese tío, Hale, viene de New York, estoy seguro que sabe lo que es un polvo de una noche y seguro que habrá conocido otros tíos como tú, es bastante guapo como para llamar la atención un sábado por la noche en un bar.

\- Estábamos hablando de Jensen, no tirando por los suelos mi autoestima.

Colton volvió a entrar la cocina riéndose. A veces Jensen no entendía la dinámica de esos dos, como podían ser amigos, todo el día como el perro y el gato, pero al parecer les funcionaba y se llevaban bien.

Sin embargo, al final Jensen no había llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre su propia situación y con todo lo que tenía hacer, no tuvo tiempo de seguir charlando. 

Pasó el resto del día entre albaranes y el teléfono. No esperaba que los medios de prensa le llamaran después de la fiesta y mucho menos que lo hicieran pasados dos días. Pero por lo visto no solo en los medios locales había sido toda una noticia la fiesta por la igualdad de género, de raza, de identidad sexual, la fiesta por la igualdad y la libertad, como al día siguiente la habían llamado.

Además, gracias a lo rápido que iban ahora las cosas, la noticia de la fiesta y hizo que los primeros nuevos turistas y curiosos se acercaran para ver quienes eran Jensen y Stephen, si eran verdaderamente activistas y si su hotel iba a ser destinado solo para gente del colectivo LGBT, como una especie de escapatoria del mundo real en el que vivían.

El día se hizo largo en el buen sentido de la mucho trabajo, nuevas reservas, comidas que preparar y unos cuento barriles de cerveza vacios.

Además habían comenzado las primeras visitas a la bodega, tal y como Jensen había imaginado. Tanta preocupación que había tenido por lo que su padre pudiera pensar y ahora resultaba que las cosas empezaban a salir tal y como él había imaginado las cosas.

Así, Jensen no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que le ocurría a Jared o porque durante los últimos días parecía más extraño y esquivo todavía que de costumbre con él.

Al llegar la noche, unas cuantas mesas están ocupadas para la cena y el bar empezaba a tener los primeros asistentes que esperaban la actuación de Tom.

Jared se había retirado pronto a descansar después de un turno más largo de lo debido para poder atender a todos los visitantes. Jense decidió hacer lo mismo, le esperaban unos cuantos días igualmente intensos por delante y quería descansar.

Pero primero, decidió hacer una parada en el cuarto del camarero para charlar cinco minutos con él y tal vez obtener respuestas por si había hecho algo que pudiera haberle molestado.

Después de llamar tres veces, asumió que dormía profundamente debido al cansancio, pero justo cuándo estaba a punto de marcharse, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

Jensen no pudo decir nada. Ya se había dado cuenta que el camarero era justo su tipo, pero con tanto trabajo, con el incendio y la fiesta, no había tenido apenas tiempo de pensar si solo le gustaba si físico o si podían tener algo más en común.

Ahora, su pelo oscuro y revuelto caía sobre su rostro casi tapándole los ojos por completo. Pero aún así podía verlos, de un extraño color verde ámbar a pesar de estar medio cerrados por el sueño.

Le gustaba que fuera más alto que él. Jensen era bastante alto, así que no le era fácil encontrar un ligue más alto que él.

Vestía solo con la parte inferior del pijama, lo cual significaba un pantalón por debajo de la cintura que le dejaba ver sin problemas un torso que casi parecía esculpido.

Sonrió, todavía incapaz de decir nada.

\- ehm... ¿Hola? - Dijo Jared para llamar su atención y para que por fin le mirara a los ojos.

\- Eh, si perdona. Solo venía a ver como estabas. - Jensen se rascó la cabeza mientras intentaba buscar las palabras. - Pero parece que el gimnasio te ha sentido bien.

No, definitivamente no era eso lo que deberías haber dicho para evitar la incomodidad del momento. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo o para que Jared no lo escuchara.

\- He subido a dormir después del trabajo. - Dijo Jared con una seriedad que Jensen no se esperaba.

\- Perdona por lo que acabo de decir, te lo prometo que no soy tan cretino fuera del trabajo.

\- Ya, oye. Perdona, pero estoy muy cansado, ha sido un día muy largo. Si te quedas estos días por aquí podemos vernos.

\- ¿Quedarme? Jared...

El camarero bostezó y le puso una mano en el hombro a su jefe como si fuera alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

\- Ahora necesito dormir, de verdad. Espero que sigas por el hotel mañana. Hablamos ¿vale?

Y sin más, Jared cerró la puerta en las narices de Jensen.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen no pegó ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado con Jared, con su ultima conversación, recordando su mirada, como sus ojos lo habían observado, pero no le había reconocido. ¿Era eso posible?

Tal vez estaba enojado con él, tal vez había hecho o dicho algo a lo largo del día que le había molestado. Pero no tenía idea de lo que había sido.

Además, estaban las noticias, en todos los periódicos de la zona hablaban se la fiesta, del hotel para gays, del refugio de los alrededores. Aunque algunas de las publicaciones menos amistosas avisaban sobre donde no ir, sobre donde se reunían todos los pervertidos del país y algunos más locos hablaban sobre sacrificios de niños y orgías con cientos de personas.

Casi le hacia gracia como todo aquello estaba siendo publicidad para, su hotel, buena o mala, amistosa o morbosa o simple curiosidad.

Algunas páginas de viajes ya le habían mandado emails pidiéndoles entrevistas y blogs que les ofrecían promocionar el hotel a cambio de tener toda la experiencia completa.

\- ¿Qué significa toda la experiencia? ¿Qué es lo que quieren sexo gratis y alcohol?

Dejó el ordenador en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Dio unos golpecitos sobre la sabana y tras aguantar la respiración unos segundos, soltó un intenso suspiro.

Necesitaba hacer algo, agotarse lo suficiente como para poder dormir un par de horas por lo menos.

Bajó al bar, es curioso como cambian las cosas en medio de la oscuridad, como el sitio que mejor conocemos de vuelve tenebroso y peligroso en las sombras.

La madera crugió bajó sus pies a cada paso y decenas de sombras se dibujaron al otro lado de la barra.

Sonrió, se sentía como un completo estúpido, como un niño que entra en el tren de la bruja por primera vez. No era alguien que hubiera tenido nunca miedo a la oscuridad. Solo que el niño, en cierta forma, sabe que los fantasmas del tunel son actores, que la bruja es un tipo disfrazado que quiere asustar a los niños, que nada de lo que ocurre allí dentro es real y que nadie va a hacerle daño de verdad.

Pero cuando Jensen se dio cuenta que una de las sombras sí que se movía al otro lado de la barra, que se deslizaba por la barra y conseguía cogía un vaso y una de las botellas de ron de la estantería, comprendió que no se trataba de una visión, no era un fantasma y desde luego sabía que no estaba soñando.

Alguien estaba en el bar, en su bar, en su hotel, en mitad de la noche... robando un trago. No parecía muy amenazante si lo pensaba y tampoco muy práctico. Pero por lo menos parecía que el intruso no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y eso le daba a Jensen una ventaja para enfrentarse a él si era necesario.

Se movió lentamente, aunque con el ruido del suelo no era fácil. Por fortuna el otro tipo estaba haciendo un poco más de ruido poniendo hielo en un vaso y la botella, para colmo estaba canturreando. 

Jensen llegó hasta le fondo de la barra y metió la mano en uno de los estantes, recordaba que Stephen había dicho que sería buena idea dejar un cuchillo por si las moscas, Jared había sugerido algún rifle después del tiroteo y Colton le había secundado, pero eso le había parecido demasiado excesivo, podía provocar algún susto, podía ser más peligroso. Ahora casi se arrepentía de no haberles hecho caso y verse con un cuchillo en mano como única defensa contra el intruso.

Agarró el cuchillo con fuerza y se encaminó al interior de la barra. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del desconocido para pillarle por sorpresa, antes de que el tipo se diera la vuelta y le descubriera.

\- No se quien eres, pero si quieres una copa vienes cuando esté abierto el bar y te serviremos lo que más te apetezca.

El desconocido se dio la vuelta y trató de golpearle con la botella de Ron.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta esa botella que intentas romperme en la cabeza?

El tipo se tambaleó y apenas supuso un riesgo para Jensen cuando el intento de golpearle con la botella se quedó a casi un metro de distancia y casi hizo perder el equilibrio a su atacante de lo borracho que ya estaba.

\- Deja la botella encima de la barra, te vas a hacer daño. 

El extraño murmuró algo mientras caminaba, tambaleándose hacia Jensen y por un momento tuvo miedo de que se le abalanzara y tuviera que usar el cuchillo para algo más que para cortar el limón de las bebidas alcohólicas.

Cuando el desconocido se fue acercando un poco más y gracias a que entraba un poco de luz desde la cocina, Jensen se dio cuenta que el tipo era enorme, casi de la altura de Jared, que para alguien que pasaba del metro ochenta, significaba un gigante. 

Al verlo también llamó su atención que era un tipo con buen físico, muy bien físico en realidad, debía pasar parte de su tiempo libre en el gimnasio y así lo demostraban los pectoreles bajo la camiseta pegada al cuerpo y unos brazos que debían levantar pesas.

Tenía cara de pocos amigos, tal vez por culpa del alcohol, pero el cabello bastante corto, una mandíbula cuadrada y unos ojos que miraban intensamente a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, hacían imaginar a Jensen que se trataba de un verdadero boxeador profesional que había perdido un combate en los alrededor y había acabando cayendo allí, por equivocación y por necesidad de alcohol.

Si tenía que enfrentarse con él, por mucho que estuviera borracho, empezaba a estar seguro que lo tendría bastante difícil y por un momento estuvo tentado a gritar, probablemente alguien más en el hotel le escucharía por lo menos, con un poco de suerte, hacía que aquel tipo se marchara.

\- Si solo has venido a beber, ya lo has hecho. Te puedes marchar. - Continuó diciendo Jensen intentando sonar tranquilo... todo lo contrario a como se encontraba en ese momento. - Si quieres robar, no has venido el momento adecuado, seguro que has oído hablar de la fiesta piensas que nos dejó mucho dinero, pero...

\- ¿Donde está David?

Jensen se quedó con la boca abierta, de todo lo que eperab que un completo desconocido que aparecíaa borracho en su hotel le dijera, preguntar por un tal David, no estaba preparado para saber que contestar.

\- Se que está aquí. Le he seguido con el maldito google maps, así que dime donde está.

El tipo un paso adelante más hacia Jensen, blandiendo la botella de ron como si fuera una espada. Un golpe en la cabeza con eso y Jensen sabía que quedaría seco. Agarró con fuerza el cuchillo, nunca lo había usado uno para atacar o para defenderse, pero tenía claro que si estaba en peligro, tendría que hacer algo.

\- No se de que... espera, ¿Has dicho David?

\- Si, maldita sea, David Giun... - Demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo para pronunciar ese apellido bien y con naturalidad. - ¿Conoces a David o no?

Jensen tragó saliva y se tomó unos segundos para pensar lo que hacer, mientras el tipo armado con la botella seguía aproximándose a él y Jensen intentaba retroceder sin que viera el cuchillo en su mano.

\- Conozco a más de un David y como dueño de este hotel no puedo decirte si tengo alguno, mucho menos cuando estás llevando una botella en el aire como si fuera un hacha. Dime que es lo que quieres.

\- Ese maldito cretino malcriado me ha jodido la carrera. - El tipo hizo mención de lanzar la botella contra Jensne pero al final la dejó ahí, delante, señalándole. - ¿Te ha dicho que me han despedido por no haber entregado su maldito, genial e increible último libro? ¿Verdad que no? Seguro que está por aquí, respirando el aire fresco, buscando inspiración y viviendo del dinero que le conseguí por su otro libro. ¿Y yo que? No tengo trabajo, ya nadie cree que sea un buen editor, porque el imbécil de mi cliente. 

Jensen estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Aquel tipo estaba levantando la voz por momento y se estaba acercando demasiado. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Jensen pensó que tenía delante a alguien peligroso y capaz de hacerle daño.

\- Primero, amigo, no se quien eres y creo que no eres una persona violenta, creo que es el alcohol el que...

\- ¡Callate! - El grito del tipo resonó en todo el bar. - Hablamos como David. Que si bebo mucho, que si lo hace por mi bien, que si se marcha porque me quiere. Odio a todos los que habláis así.

Todo lo que pasó a continuación, pasó muy rápido. El hombre se lanzó contra él como un enorme búfalo desatado en plena estampida. Solo que este búfalo portaba una botella y estaba dipuesto a hacerle daño con ella.

Sin embargo en cuestión de dos segundos, aquella enorme montaña estaba en el suelo y tenía encima otra figura más pequeña, pero mucho más fuerte y sobretodo sobrio. tardó todavía unos segundos en reconocer que se trataba de Stephen, no tanto por la socuridad, sino porque le temblaban las piernas y le corazón le iba a mil por culpa del miedo que acababa de pasar en pocos segundos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le dijo Stephen desde el suelo, mientras obligaba a su agresor a darse la vuelta.

La botella de ron rodó por el suelo y Stephen le dio una patada para alejarla todavía más.

Jensen sintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada y sin apartar la mirada del tipo en el suelo, por si lograba levantarse, por si lograba quitarse de encima a Stephen y quería atacarle de nuevo. 

\- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que haces?

\- Busca a un tal David, a un escritor. - Jensen y Stephen se miraron, al tratarse de sus primeras semanas abiertos, conocían a sus huespedes y los dos sabían de quien estaba hablando. Pero no dijeron nada. - Deberíamos llamar al sheriff.

\- Buena idea, ve a llamarle, yo preparé a nuestro amigo algo para aclarar su mente y que nos pueda decir de que va todo esto.

Se hizo de día cuando las cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido, porque el asaltante, que se presentó como Sasha Roiz cuando el brebaje de Stephen comenzó a hacer efecto y pudo pensar con claridad, fue capaz de hacer su declaración al sheriff Morgan y sobretodo logró disculparse con Jensen.

\- No sabes lo avergonzado que me siento ahora mismo. - Sasha bebió casi de un trago su tercer café, no ayudaba a su dolor de cabeza pero el sabor amargo bajando por su garganta le ayudaba a aclarar más rápidamente las ideas. - Te... os aseguro que no soy así, no asalto a la gente en sus casas y desde luego no soy violento.

\- Solo cuando bebes, aparentemente. - Respondió Jensen, sentado enfrente de él, con Jeffrey a un lado y Stephen al otro. No era un cobarde, pero no había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Estoy pasando por un momento especialmente complicado de mi vida y me enteré que alguien a quien llevo buscando semanas estaba aquí. Leí lo de la fiesta y vi sus fotos. No me lo podía creer.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La nueva voz pillo a todos por sorpresa, pero sobretodo a Sasha que se puso en pie casi de un salto y a punto estuvo de tirar la mesa y la silla al suelo por culpa de las esposas que le había puesto el sheriff para seguridad de todos los allí presentes.

David había bajado a desayunar como los últimos días, como ya era una costumbre, solo que esa vez no iba a hacerlo en el hotel, tenía una cita, había quedado, por primera vez desde que había terminado su última relación, con un hombre que le gustaba de verdad.

Y entonces se había encontrado con lo imposible. No había escuchado nada de lo sucedido, ni los gritos, no los golpes cuando Stephen y Sasha habían caído al suelo, estaba tan cansado de trabajar en el libro que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta.

Por eso ahora pensaba que a lo mejor seguía dormido, que se trataba de un sueño, de una pesadilla incluso y que su ex, en realidad no estaba allí.

\- David. ¿Se puede saber por qué no me contestas a las llamadas ni a los mensajes? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

El escritor caminó lentamente hacia la mesa, sin apartar la vista de Sasha. No había sido idea suya que las cosas terminaran tan mal entre ellos, aunque sus padres y sus amigos le habían dicho claramente que no era buena idea mezclar la vida profesional con la sentimental y que salir con su editor solo haría las cosas difíciles entre ellos a la larga.

No había querido escucharles, estaba seguro de que ellos podrían superar cualquier cosa.

\- Lo que yo he hecho ha sido vivir, elegir vivir. 

\- Me han despedido por no poder presentar tu libro, aposté todo lo que tenía a tu nueva novela y me dejaste tirado. - Sasha volvió a intentar levantarse, pero la mano de Jeffrey sobre su hombro, tirando de él, se lo impidió. 

\- ¿Te han despedido de la editorial? 

\- ¡Sí, imbécil, me han despedido porque saliste corriendo y no has presentado tu jodido libro!

\- Ese vocabulario no creo que sea necesario. - Le interrumpió Jeffrey con voz tranquila, como si fuera un maestro poniendo orden en la escuela. - Es usted quien de buenas a primeras se ha colado en una propiedad privada, ebrio en mitad de la noche y ha intentado atacar al dueño del establecimiento.

\- Si, es cierto, lo siento. Es que... como decía, estoy pasando unos días, unas semanas terribles y verle a él ahora aquí...

Jensen carraspeó para tomar la palabra, pero antes lanzó una rápida mirada a Stephen. De alguna forma, aunque hacía poco tiempo que trabajaban juntos, los dos socios habían aprendido a entenderse y los dos había tenido la misma idea.

\- Se que sonará raro lo que voy a proponer, pero creo que Stephen estará de acuerdo conmigo, en que no vamos a poner ningún tipo de denuncia, ya hemos tenido bastante con la fiesta y el tiroteo, esperamos tener un poco de calma.

\- Gracias. - Respondió Sasha, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. - Tampoco saber que he hecho así me vendría especialmente bien a mi ahora.

\- Por otro lado, espero que Stephen también esté de acuerdo conmigo en esto. Nos... me gustaría ofrecerte un par de días aquí, en nuestro hotel para que pongas en orden tus pensamientos.

\- Madre mía gracias.

\- Todos tenemos un mal momento.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Todos se volvieron hacia David y su respuesta. - Lo siento... Tengo que irme, he quedado.

Salió corriendo, casi en su sentido más literal, sin mirar atrás, aunque sentía la mirada de Sasha clavada en su espalda. Nadie entendía lo que tener a su ex y a su editor significaba a para él.

Jared apareció en el bar un momento más tarde, tampoco él había escuchado nada y por eso se quedó sorprendido al ver la presencia del sheriff y de un hombre esposado

\- Buenos días, ¿me he perdido algo?

\- Te has perdido muchas cosas. - Jensen se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina. - Hubiera sido buena idea tenerte cerca a noche para salvarme el cuello de un tipo que quería abrirme la cabeza con una botella y podrías levantarte antes para comenzar tu día de trabajo, pero a parte de eso, no, te has perdido mucho.

\- ¿Jensen? ¿Eso era Jensen y está enfadado conmigo?

\- No se lo que le has hecho, pero algo me dice que no fue bien vuestra conversación de anoche. - Contestó Stephen que dio por terminado todo el circo y pidió a Jeffrey que dejara libre al editor.

\- ¿Anoche? No vi a... O mierda, ¿El que vino a mi habitación era Jensen? No reconocí su voz.


End file.
